Juguetes victorianos
by Valentina Sofi
Summary: Una niña que perdio a la mujer que amó, cuyo unico recuerdo le quedó fue una bailarina de porcelana. Un niño que recibió un ultimo regalo de sus padres antes de que se fueran: un payaso. Ambos juguetes antiguos ocultan un pasado siniestro y envolveran a estos niños en una pesadilla que solo les traera la muerte. ¿Lograran descubrir el pasado de estos mueñecos? ¿Sobreviviran?
1. Chapter 1

_**Juguetes victorianos.**_

**Cap.1.**

Esa melodía triste y peculiar, que ella no se cansaba de escuchar.

La pequeña niña de ojos achocolatados y cabellos rubios desordenados miraba con completa inocencia aquel curioso aparato que reproducía tan bonita música.

Era una cajita musical antigua.

La niña veía a la bailarina de porcelana girar sobre sí conforme la melodía avanzaba.

Parecía algo hipnotizada.

De pronto la melodía dejó de sonar.

Su madre la veía con ternura y vió la expresión de desconcierto en su hija al ver como de pronto la cajita se cerraba y guardaba dentro de sí a la bailarina de porcelana.

-Mami, la cajita dejó de cantar –Mencionó la niña con disgusto y algo de incoherencia en sus palabras, propias de la inocencia.

La joven madre rió ante el comentario de su niña y de su pecho dejó relucir una cadena de plata que de ella colgaba una delicada y pequeña llave, con la incrustación de una piedra de turquesa.

La llavecita se veía finamente elaborada.

La mujer con delicadeza se sacó la cadena y con la llave abrió de nuevo la caja, para que la niña observara de nuevo maravillada a la bailarina que giraba al son de la melodía.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Está bailando otra vez! –Sonrió la pequeña rubia dando saltitos -¿No es hermosa?

-Si lo es, se parece a ti Lucy –Sonrió con ternura la mujer, a lo que la niña solo atinó a reír un poquito sonrojada.

-¿Qué te parece si cuidas de ella por mí? –Preguntó la joven madre, con la cadena y la llave en la mano.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos y dejó ver su expresión de sorpresa y alegría. Sólo pudo asentir emocionada y repetidas veces.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –Abrazó la cajita musical contra su cuerpecito.

-Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en que cuidaras bien de ella y de la llave? –Mostró la hermosa y pequeña llave de plata que la niña veía emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí mami! –Afirmó con seguridad la pequeña, imaginándose a sí misma saltando con unicornios y bailando con la bailarina de la cajita.

La hermosa y rubia dama le puso en el cuello la cadena de plata y la observó con ternura y maternidad.

-Mi pequeña soñadora. –Sonrió.

La niña miró con incredulidad dicha joya posada en su cuello y luego miró con alegría a los ojos de su mamá -¡Gracias mami! –La abrazó con fuerza a lo que rápidamente la mujer correspondió entre risas.

La melodía seguía tocando y se oían las risas contentas de ambas.

Pero ahora ella veía la lápida delante ella sin esperanza alguna de volver a verla.

Las risas de ese día se habían vuelto lejanas en un pasado de alegría que ya no volvería.

El silencio sepulcral del lugar la envolvía en una profunda tristeza.

La lluvia empapaba sus finos y rubios cabellos, sus ojos chocolate inundados en lágrimas miraban la tumba con la ilusión de que detrás de ella apareciera su madre diciéndole que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero no era así.

En un llanto y agonía sufría la dulce e inocente niña. Una mano fuerte se posó en su pequeño hombro y la rubia sólo atinó a girarse torpemente a mirarlo.

-Es hora de irnos, Lucy. –Dijo con firmeza su padre, quien detrás de esa dureza ocultaba que por dentro estaba devastado y completamente deprimido.

Con una manito se secó las lágrimas y con la otra tomó la mano de su padre para emprender camino de nuevo a su casa. Dejando atrás la tumba de la mujer que ambos amaban.

-¡Espera papi! –Soltó de repente su agarre la niña y corrió sacando la llave de su pecho.

Colocó la cajita a un lado de la lápida y con la llavecita abrió dicha caja, la cual no tardó en mostrar aquella preciosa y delicada bailarina de porcelana, que giraba y se mojaba con la lluvia.

-¡Te vas a enfermar Lucy, vámonos ya! –Gritó el hombre desde lejos.

-¡Ya voy papá! –Gritó la niña en respuesta, para irse corriendo hasta toparse de nuevo con su padre, tomar su mano y caminar a casa.

La melodía de repente se detuvo igual que la pequeña bailarina, se detuvo mirando precisamente hacia el frente, el camino que dejaba atrás la niña rubia.

0-0-

-¡Oye viejo que no entiendes que ese puto payaso me da miedo! –Se quejó un testarudo y molesto niño peli rosa, que a pesar de su corta edad ya tenía una boca muy sucia.

Claro que a esa mala respuesta no se le iba a contestar con un abrazo.

Un chichón se hizo en su cabeza debido a un coscorrón.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de las groserías mocoso?! –Se exasperó un viejo Makarov, que sólo negaba cruzado de brazos.

El niño solo se sobaba su chichón con una expresión molesta.

-Te lo regaló tu madre antes de irse Natsu, al menos consérvalo. –Alentó el viejo.

-¡Pero es que me da miedo ese maldito muñeco! ¡Míralo con esa sonrisa y esos dientes filosos! ¡Parece haber sido hecho en el mismísimo infierno! –Empezó a temblar el niño que de pronto se tapó por completo con la sábana debido al miedo.

Ahora que lo mencionaba ese payaso si se veía siniestro.

Era un muñeco que con los años su ropa se veía algo desgastada y un poco sucia, su cara de porcelana algo manchada y una sonrisa en él dibujada de oreja a oreja. Que dejaba relucir unos dientes blancos ligeramente puntiagudos, parecía no tener ojos más bien "X" en lugar de estos.

El payaso poseía en ambas manos platillos que dándole cuerda él los chocaba y hacía un ruido que al pequeño niño aterrorizaba.

Unos pantalones blancos con rayas verticales rojas, acompañados de algunos parches amarillos en escasos lugares del pantalón.

Sus manos eran grandes y tenían largos y delgados dedos. Un tanto esqueléticos.

Ciertamente ese payaso daba mucho miedo.

El viejo suspiró.

-Está bien Natsu, hoy será la última vez que duermas con él. Mañana lo llevaré a donación. –Dijo el viejo con un leve sentimiento de derrota.

Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos pero luego volvió a su expresión de terror. -¿E-Estas diciendo que tengo que dormir u-una vez más con é-él?

-Vamos Natsu, solo es una noche. –Se levantó y tomó la perilla de la puerta. –Que descanses. –Sonrió y cerró la puerta, dejando a penumbras la habitación.

El peli rosado se revolvió incómodo en su cama y miró con miedo a la sonrisa tétrica y macabra de aquel antiguo payaso. Según Makarov ese había sido un juguete muy popular en la época victoriana.

Pero le valía una mierda si ese juguete era popular o no.

Simplemente lo odiaba.

Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su rostro y sus ojos bailaban en completo nerviosismo por toda la habitación, aunque no dejaban de enfocarse en el payaso.

Como si le hubiesen dado cuerda el payaso chocó ambos platillos que poseía en las manos, provocando aquel ruido que enchinaba la piel del muchachito.

Con terror de ver al dicho juguete petrificó su mirada sobre el suelo, si veía una vez más a ese siniestro payaso quizá se iba a desmayar.

Una vez más en sus oídos resonó el molesto sonido de los platillos chocando.

Pero esta vez se oían un poco más cerca.

En un movimiento casi robótico el niño se giró con temor a ver el lugar donde se encontraba posado el payaso, pero para su sorpresa este no se hallaba en el estante en el que lo había dejado.

Ahogaba sus gritos y con miedo de voltear a ver a su lado el solo se quedó estático en su lugar. Estaba temblando como gelatina y el sonido de los platillos en sus oídos hizo que se sobresaltara y pegara un grito.

El muñeco yacía al lado de la cama con su sonrisa aún pintada en el rostro.

Pero ahora se veía más macabra que nunca.

_** Continuará. **_

**¡Hola mis sexys lectores! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, esta idea se me vino a penas ayer. Me gusto mucho porque me la imagine como una historia de terror, claro que ni siquiera soy buena narrando… Me imagino que quedo medio patético este intento por escribir terror. ¿Pero que mas da? Me gusta mucho y espero que ustedes también. Por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión y realmente los nesheshito **

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seguía completamente aterrado mirando directamente a los ojos de ese _demonio, _sí. Por más que lo negara su abuelo, él estaba convencido de que ese muñeco no era nada común ni corriente. Él sabía que no eran por sus miedos infantiles, estaba consciente de que ese payaso era verdaderamente maligno.

Y una vez más ese payaso era la causa de sus gritos.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza y estaba seguro de que por sus ojos ya escurrían lágrimas. Tenía verdadero miedo, otras veces solo se espantaba con la apariencia del muñeco pero esta vez, esa noche le fue confirmado que ese payaso poseía vida.

Se perdía en la dentadura afilada del muñeco que hoy relucía bajo la tenue luz brillante de la luna. Que apenas unos rayos de esta se colaba por la ventana, iluminando levemente las penumbras de esa habitación.

El pequeño cerró la boca con fuerza y sólo permitió que el sudor se mesclase con sus lágrimas. Sus ojos perfectamente abiertos presenciaban una vez más al diabólico muñeco, se tapó por completo con la sábana y esperó a que su abuelo abriera la puerta del cuarto.

Estaba petrificado del miedo.

De nuevo, como queriéndole leer la mente ese ruido horrible de los platillos chocando entre sí sonó con eco en el cuarto.

Su corazón latía acelerado y su respiración se agitaba.

De repente sintió como su llanto callaba y que en la habitación no reinaba más que silencio. Un susurro llenó sus oídos.

_-"¿Tienes miedo?" –_Preguntó con sorna una macabra voz que sonaba como del más allá.

El niño quiso girarse para ver al muñeco pero de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡Abuelo! –Se levantó llorando el pequeño, mientras se le abalanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? –Preguntó exaltado al ver llorar a su pequeño mocoso.

-É-Él… -Señaló temblando el pequeño en dirección al muñeco.

El viejo en seguida se extrañó porque no recordó haberlo puesto ahí antes de dejar la habitación de su pequeño. Miró de nuevo a Natsu y le preguntó -¿Lo moviste de ahí? –Su voz sonó más seria de lo normal.

El niño negó entre lágrimas y se abrazó más a él.

El viejo se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, si bien sabía que el niño podía estar mintiendo o sólo haber tenido una pesadilla sabía que su mocoso era incapaz de acercársele a ese muñeco. Si quiera fuese para moverlo.

-¿Se movió solo? –Preguntó con un ligero tono de incredulidad.

A lo que el niño asintió.

-Ven, si quieres ve a dormir con Laxus. –Lo guió hasta fuera de la habitación.

El oji jade se secó las lágrimas y con temor se giró levemente para ver al muñeco, vió como este hacía un lento y torturador ademán con la mano mientras que su puerta rechinaba cerrándose sola.

Otra vez su corazón palpitaba como loco del miedo.

-Abuelo… -Sujetó la camisa del viejo- Por favor, deshazte de esa cosa cuanto antes… No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. –Suplicó el niño con verdadero terror y desesperación en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo Natsu… Ya pasó… -Intentó calmarlo mientras que lo abrazaba.

El niño correspondió su abrazo con algo de angustia.

Realmente estando en esa habitación solo con ese muñeco hacía que incluso dudara si al día siguiente amanecería con vida.

Se aferró a su abuelo.

-¿Qué te parece si duermes esta noche con Gray? –Sonrió de oreja a oreja al imaginarse a ambos mocosos peleándose. Soltó una risa pero al instante descartó la cruel idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Con stripper? ¡Estás loco viejo! –Se quejó el niño.

El señor de bigotes blancos estalló en carcajadas, quería hacerlo olvidar aunque sea por un pequeño momento el mal rato que había pasado.

-¡Gray! –Gritó dando golpecitos a la puerta –¡Hoy Natsu y tú dormirán juntos!

Solo se escuchó un grito estruendoso: ¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡No viejo! ¡Prefiero molestar a Laxus! –Habló irritado el niño peli rosa. -¡No viejo no me hagas esto!

-¡Está decidido! ¡Hoy dormirás con Gray!

-¡Me sentiré muy gay! –Se quejó.

Un pequeño pelinegro desnudo abre la puerta de la habitación, con graciosas ojeras en sus ojos.

-¿Es en serio que Flamitas dormirá conmigo hoy? –Dudó.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengan buenas noches muchachos! –Terminó por azotar la puerta. Empujando a ambos niños adentro de la habitación.

Tanto el niño desnudo como el coulrofóbico (Es la fobia o el miedo irracional hacia los payasos) se miraron con algo de odio pero el pelinegro terminó por suspirar y arrojarle una almohada y sábanas al oji jade.

-Ten. –Arrojó un par de sábanas.

-Gracias, stripper. –Acomodó las cosas en el piso para poder dormir.

El niño desnudo acomodó de igual forma su cama para dormir de una manera más placentera, pero de nuevo una interrogante invadió su cabeza. Miró al peli rosa quien ya se preparaba para dormir y decidió exterminar de una vez con esa pregunta.

-Oye… Flamitas… -Susurró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es cierto que te dan miedo los payasos? –Rió burlonamente.

Sintió como su piel se enchinaba y como de pronto su cuerpo temblaba. Tragó grueso recordando al muñeco y no se percató de las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

No es porque fuese cobarde, sino que la experiencia había sido bastante traumática.

-¿Acaso te importa? –Habló molesto.

-Oh… Veo que es cierto. –Estalló en carcajadas el pelinegro, a lo que Natsu observó con rabia.

-¿Tu que hablas? Me dijo Cana que te dan miedo los mimos. –Contraatacó

Gray paró de reír y tragó duro.

-E-Eso no es c-cierto. –Tartamudeó.

-Jeje, ¿Quién ríe ahora Fullbuster? –Sonrió con sorna el peli rosa.

0-0

La pequeña y hermosa rubia observaba el techo como si allí encontrara las respuestas a sus miles de preguntas.

Aún no se podía creer que su madre no estuviese allí para ella, de hecho cometió el grave error de pararse en la noche a preguntarle a su padre por ella.

Sus ojitos ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Hipaba y sollozaba cada vez que la recordaba.

Otro trueno resonó en la habitación cosa que hizo que ella se tapara con la sábana completamente asustada.

Decidió destaparse y levantarse de la cama, una vez lo hizo se acercó a su enorme ventana y se puso en puntillas para ver con claridad el patio.

El vidrio estaba empañado y por fuera no se veía nada debido a que estaba mojado por la lluvia.

Abrió su boquita y dejó escapar su aliento, para luego frotar el vidrio con sus manitos.

Quiso ver la tumba de su madre aunque fuese de lejos, y desearle las buenas noches. Tomó la llavecita en su cuello y la apretó con fuerza.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que la cajita musical no se había cerrado. ¿Se habría dañado? Frunció el ceño y decidió detallar mejor a la cajita pero le era imposible ver a tanta distancia.

Se alejó rápidamente y fue directo a sus cajones, buscando y revolviendo entre sus cosas para encontrar sus binoculares. ¡Bingo! Con una sonrisa en su rostro los sacó y corrió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Estaba decidida a ver a su bailarina.

Ajusto los enormes binoculares a sus ojos y vió que el rostro de su bailarina estaba enfocado en ella. En seguida contuvo el aliento y decidió hacerse la valiente, intentó seguir detallando y se dio cuenta de que el maquillaje en sus ojos se corría. Como si fuese humana y estuviese llorando.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y estuvo a punto de tirar los binoculares y gritar del miedo.

Pero esta vez se percató de que la bailarina movía sus finos y delicados labios, debajo de la lluvia ella la miraba mientras dormía. Pero resultaba que ella estaba despierta.

Movió sus labios queriéndole decir algo. La niña se asustó por completo y bajó sus binoculares, pero luego sonrió con algo de temor. Hizo un tembloroso y dudoso ademán con la mano para después cerrar de golpe las cortinas.

Se cubrió su boca y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

Recordó que le leyó los labios.

"_Te extraño.." _–Recordó, pero extrañamente la expresión de la bailarina le transmitía algo así como…

_Locura._

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuará.**_

**¡Hola mis bellísimos lectores! Como están? Espero que muy bien, lamento si el cap quedó algo corto. Agradezco de corazón los reviews que dejaron, realmente son muchos más de los que esperaba. Jeje si… Tengo que confesar que le tengo miedo a los payasos, bueno… Más que miedo creo que ya es una fobia. Jajajaja, no miento. Es cierto. Agradecimientos a:**

**-AnikaSukino 5d.**

**-FairyNight-NaluLover.**

**-nalugruvia.**

**-Boogieman13.**

**¡Muchismas gracias!**

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juguetes victorianos.**_

**Cap.3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido estruendoso de aquella fuerte lluvia era lo único que llenaba esa oscura y enorme habitación. Las cortinas cerradas no permitían que la escasa luz de luna penetrara en el cuarto.

Seguía de espaldas a la ventana y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al suelo, las lagrimitas traicioneras atentaban a salir de sus ojos pero ella decidió hacerse la idea de que quizá solo había alucinado.

Sí, quizá eso fue.

Pensó que tal vez ese día había sido muy fuerte para ella y que sólo empezaba a imaginarse cosas absurdas.

Tomó los binoculares que anteriormente había abatido contra el suelo.

Antes de recapacitar si era buena idea los sujetó con falso valor, cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

Abrió de golpe las cortinas y sin dar chance de mirar se ajustó los binoculares a sus ojos.

Buscó con la mirada la muy mencionada cajita musical.

…

…¿Estaba…

…Cerrada?

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o angustiada. Si bien podía haber sido un simple producto de su imaginación también cabía la posibilidad de que esa bailarina poseyera vida.

Frunció el ceño, no podía negar que se estaba muriendo del miedo, los nervios la carcomían poco a poco. Se sentía verdaderamente aterrada.

No sabía si confiar o desconfiar de sus pensamientos.

Para su sorpresa o quizá no, un trueno rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Su corazón palpitaba con velocidad y cerró los ojitos para evitar pensar en cosas feas.

Recordó las risas junto con su madre de aquellos días de felicidad, solo para reconfortarse y armarse de valor.

Pero de pronto el sonido entrecortado de una caja musical resuena en el oscuro y gélido cuarto.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró con sumo detalle cada rincón de la habitación, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas intentan en vano descubrir el origen de la tétrica y ahora retorcida música.

Respiraba de forma agitada y abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, observaba con miedo el cuarto mientras que aquella melodía seguía sonando.

Era curioso que esa melodía de antigua caja musical hubiese sido hecho para calmar a los niños, específicamente ese era el efecto contrario causado en ella en ese preciso instante.

Tragó grueso y cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando lo peor, rogó a su madre entre lágrimas.

-"_Mami, por favor baja del cielo un momento y abrázame. Te necesito_" –Comenzó a llorar al recordar una vez más a su difunta y amada madre.

Su llanto de pronto calló y se permitió a si misma a escuchar con atención a que alguien más hipaba y sollozaba en la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos y miró de nuevo cada rincón en el cuarto, los sollozos eran débiles y femeninos.

Viajó su mirada por todas partes hasta que se enfocó en un enorme armario de madera, que curiosamente tenía aspecto de ser antiguo.

Tragó duro de nuevo y se percató de que las puertas de este, estaban ligeramente abiertas y se movían un poco con el viento.

¿Qué viento? Las ventanas estaban cerradas.

La rubia dudosamente se levantó, estaba temblando y eso se lo dificultó… Se secó un poco las lágrimas y con temor dio su primer paso para acercarse a aquel sospechoso armario.

Se acercó lenta y cautelosamente hacia el ropero, los sollozos se hacían más fuertes conforme la niña se acercaba. Su corazón estaba ya de seguro en su boca y sus ojos no dejaban de escurrir lágrimas.

Elevó un poco su mano, iba a tomar una de las puertas del closet para abrirlas.

Pero no podía.

No tenía el valor suficiente como para abrir completamente el ropero.

Cerró sus ojitos de nuevo pero esta vez con fuerza.

-"_Mami, por favor; acompáñame… No me dejes sola_"

Antes de poder tocar las puertas del armario estas se abren con fuerza y dejan salir a una mujer de piel extremadamente blanca, sin ojos que dejaba ver el maquillaje color negro corrido de estos.

El grito de ella desgarró sus oídos.

La extraña mujer poseía un traje color azul pálido desgarrado y roto, sus cabellos negros anteriormente bien peinados estaban mojados y desparramados.

Parecía haber llorado hasta haberse arrancado los ojos, su rostro ensangrentado goteó en el suelo. Su mandíbula parecía en cualquier momento quebrarse de lo bien abierta que estaba.

La niña aterrorizada ahogó un grito tremendo pero del cuarto no salía ni un solo ruido.

0-0

Una niña peli escarlata jugaba con una sonrisa en el rostro con su muñeca de porcelana, la veía con felicidad y luego miró a sus padres.

-¡Gracias mami! ¡Gracias papi! –Los abrazó con fuerza mientras observaba con estrellitas en sus ojos a la preciosa muñeca.

Ambos padres sonrieron y le devolvieron con amor el abrazo a su pequeña.

-Cuídala Erza. –Sonrió la mujer. –Recuerda siempre que debes cuidar a tus amigos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cierto Natsu? –Buscó la aprobación de su amigo.

-¡Cierto Erza! –Sonrió jugando con un payaso de apariencia tierna, un niño peli rosa.

Ambos niños jugaban con sus juguetes antiguos, los adoraban y tanto el niño peli rosa como la escarlata estaban contentos con sus muñecos. Mientras jugaban con sus juguetes el oji jade se detuvo mientras jugaba y miró con curiosidad a su muñeco.

Pudo jurar que lo vió abriendo los ojos.

De repente siente como espinas en los dedos y de un momento a otro lo soltó y frunció el ceño algo extrañado. Los padres lo miraron con curiosidad y la madre del niño se le acercó.

-Natsu, amor ¿Te encuentras bien?

El infante pareció no captar la pregunta ya que de inmediato se perdió en la dentadura del muñeco, que a su parecer se hacía poco a poco más filosa.

-Natsu… -Lo llamó una vez más la mujer con un tono un poco más preocupado.

-E-Eh… Sí… Sí mamá… -Contestó el niño, con una expresión de duda hacia el payaso.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos! –Anunció el padre del niño. –Despídete Natsu.

-¡Adiós señora mamá de Erza! ¡Adiós señor papá de Erza! –Sonrió el pequeño agitando la mano.

Erza lo miró con algo de melancolía y le preguntó.

-¿Vendrás mañana a jugar?

-¡Por supuesto Erza! ¡Adiós! –Hizo un ademán y soltó una risa inocente a lo que la pequeña peli escarlata se sonrojó de la sorpresa. Pero luego sonrió y agitó la manito con emoción también.

-¡Adiós Natsu!

…

…

¿Quién diría que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería a su amigo?

La niña del hermoso cabello rojo abrazaba con temor sus piernas mientras observaba con incredulidad el panorama y los charcos carmesí en el suelo.

El papel tapiz de las paredes estaba rasgado y la lámpara de la sala estaba rota, por lo que de vez en cuando los cables echaban chispas iluminando levemente el oscuro "Hogar".

Tragó grueso y tembló para levantarse. Sin embargo frunció el ceño y adquirió valor. Aunque de sus ojos no parasen de salir lágrimas de temor y dolor.

Dio un par de pasos sigilosos por el pasillo y se encaminó hacia el único lugar iluminado en la casa.

_La cocina_.

Iba a tomar un cuchillo, el más filoso si tenía suerte. Y con eso mataría a la diabólica causante de toda su desgracia. Quería encontrar con vida a sus padres…

Se secó un par de lágrimas con el antebrazo que ya estaba bañado en sangre debido a las cortadas y golpes. Se manchó la cara un poco pero le restó importancia.

Se asomó ligeramente por el marco de la entrada de la cocina y vió que esta estaba patas arriba. La mesa y todos los utensilios estaban en el suelo rotos y desordenados. Como si un huracán hubiese azotado allí dentro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Se estaba muriendo del miedo.

Buscó con la mirada por el suelo un objeto que le fuese de utilidad. Pero no encontró nada.

¿Y dónde están las cosas punzantes?

Revolvió en el suelo el montón de cosas con desespero, estaba angustiada por completo.

_-"Dios por favor ayúdame" –_Rogó entre lágrimas.

Como si le hubiesen escuchado en el suelo vió su única esperanza de salvación. O eso creyó.

Corrió con una sonrisa a penas visible en su rostro. Todavía tenía que salvar a sus amados padres de esa infernal pesadilla.

Tomó el cuchillo y descalza corrió por el pasillo aunque en el camino soltó quejidos de dolor al sentir bajo sus pies vidrios rotos. Que no tardaron en encajársele en la piel. Soltó un par de lágrimas y se dirigió la mano a la planta del pie.

Tenía un vidrio de aproximado centímetros incrustado en el pie izquierdo. Se apoyó de la pared y cerró los ojos con violencia, con la mano sujetó la punta del vidrio y tragó grueso de nuevo.

Suspiró y decidió no hacerse más la niña indefensa.

Sacó con brutalidad el vidrio y el chorrito de sangre no tardó en salir, ella dio un grito de dolor pero cojeando siguió corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres.

En el camino se veía el camino de sangre que partía desde la sala.

Sujetó con fuerza el cuchillo en sus manos y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Las cortinas estaban manchadas en sangre y la luz de luna se colaba por la ventana. Iluminando la cama matrimonial que estaba desordenada.

Pero en el centro de la cama había una muñeca de porcelana intacta. La niña una vez más tembló del miedo y viajó su mirada hacia un costado de la cama. Se asomó levemente para ver que había detrás de esta y sus ojos se llenaron una vez más de aquellas agrias lágrimas.

Se cubrió la boca y ahogó el llanto, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían.

De pronto la cuerda de la muñeca se extendió y se contrajo. Reproduciendo así una frase. Aunque esta no fuese una frase propia de una muñeca.

-_Siempre estaremos juntas, Erza._

Se giró de golpe y la vió.

Alzó el cuchillo y gritó.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo las linternas cegaron por completo sus ojos, y por instinto cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo. Soltó el cuchillo que cayó de inmediato en el charco de sangre de sus padres.

Los policías miraban atónitos la escena.

-Llévense a esta niña… Habrá que interrogarla.

-¡No por favor! ¡Es esa muñeca! –Lloró con fuerza. –¡Ella es la culpable de todo! –Sabía que eso no sonaba para nada creíble, pero lamentablemente era la verdad.

Los policías se miraron y uno de ellos asintió. –Tendrá que recibir asistencia médica, llévensela…

Los hombres sujetaron de ambos brazos a la niña quien en seguida se resistió y pataleó. -¡Suéltenme! –Volvió a llorar. -¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Los vió en el suelo y extendió su mano queriendo alcanzarlos pero luego se convenció de que ellos ya no poseían vida.

Sus lágrimas caían en el suelo mientras que la arrastraban hacia el auto policial.

Mientras que con una macabra sonrisa la muñeca la veía marcharse.

"_Siempre estarás conmigo…"_

"_...Erza…"_

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

**¡Hola mis lectores! ¿Qué piensan del cap? Decidí agregar un mini flashback de Erza ya que dentro de poco será un hecho muy pero muy importante. Quise darles un pequeño descanso del payasito adorado por todos, ya que por lo visto si da miedo :D Agradezco a los que lean la historia y que se toman la molestia de dejar review, (Y a los que no también) Jajajaja, ¡cuídense!**

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juguetes victorianos.**

**Cap.4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El niño peli rosa sacudía levemente sus piernas mientras observaba algún punto indefinido en el suelo. Tenía todavía un sentimiento de angustia que no abandonaba su pecho, latía con ligera velocidad su corazón. Estaba esperando a su abuelo en la sala de espera.

No quería repetir para nada, ni aunque le cayese un rayo la experiencia de la noche anterior. Quería por fin olvidarse de ese maquiavélico payaso y poder sonreír de nuevo con naturalidad, sin tener que fingir risas ni despreocupación.

A pesar de ser tan solo un niño de 7 años ya en su cabeza ocupaban tantas angustias y preocupaciones que las de una persona normal. Tenía tiempo sin ver a su mejor amiga Erza, y algo le decía que la muñeca que le regalaron el último día en que la vió estaba relacionada con la repentina desaparición de su amiga.

Suspiró y luego miró la puerta esperando a que se abriera.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su abuelo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, eso solo significaba que ya se había desecho de sus pesadillas y con una sonrisa de esperanzas lo vió y le preguntó.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Ya te deshiciste de él?

El viejo asintió y elevó el pulgar para ver una vez más esa sonrisa radiante que siempre enarcaba su mocoso. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió el repentino y fuerte abrazo del pequeño.

El oji jade suspiró con calma y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.

Una vez más sonrió, pero luego su mirada cambió a una de preocupación. Claro que no dejó que el niño se diera cuenta ya que aun siendo tan pequeño este era observador y bastante perspicaz.

No iba a dejar que él se volviera a atormentar.

Después lo separó un poco de él y luego le dijo animadamente.

-¿Quieres ir a por un helado, eh natsu?

-Sólo si le echan salsa de tabasco.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los heladeros no tienen eso?

-¡Ya verás que si lo tienen! –Empezó a cabrearse.

Salieron del lugar y el niño detuvo su andar y vió una brillante y sedosa cabellera rubia que se ondeaba levemente con el viento. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y decidió acercarse para detallar mejor a esa persona.

El lazo azul que tenía a un lado de la coleta le indicó que se trataba de una niña.

Pero la niña estaba sentada en el suelo con una caja de apariencia antigua a su lado, y ella parecía estar llorando ya que con ambas manos se cubría los ojos. La niña vestía de ropas muy finas y caras pero él ni se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba.

Realmente ese tipo de cosas no le importaban.

Lo que en verdad le importaba era saber la causa de tan amargo llanto, la niña aunque no pudiese ver bien su rostro… Ya dentro de él su corazón saltaba como si la conociera de toda la vida, fue por eso que por instinto se le acercó un poco para consolarla.

El viejo a su lado se dio cuenta y le susurró.

-Eh, Natsu…

-Viejo, te alcanzo luego –Se alejó un poco para ir en dirección de la niña.

El hombre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, viendo con ternura las cosas.

Algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos sentarse a su lado y abrazarla ¿Por qué? No la conoce ni sabe nada de ella, pero esas eran las emociones que ella causaba en él. Se le paró en frente y posó ambas manos en sus caderas.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Quizá no fue el más dulce, así simplemente era él.

La rubia levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos jade de él y de inmediato sus mejillas se tornaron de un tierno color rosa. Se secó rápido las lágrimas y trató de voltear a ver a otra parte.

No sabía por qué pero teniendo a ese niño desconocido delante de ella la ponía muy nerviosa y confusa, ella negó con la cabeza y tapó su mirada bajo el flequillo.

Él aprovechó para sentarse en la acera a su lado.

-Si no te sucediera nada no estarías llorando. –Dijo con simpleza.

La niña se sorprendió un poco por lo perspicaz de su personalidad y una vez más tratando de evadirlo miró hacia otro lado. Él se dio cuenta y no le agradó mucho que lo hiciera, sin embargo suspiró. Simplemente iba a decirle lo que pensaba de ella.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy linda para estar llorando así. –Sonrió de una forma que hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

La hermosa rubia se giró rápidamente, en sus ojos se veía la clara sorpresa y sus mejillas delataban la vergüenza que sentía. Tiñéndose de nuevo de ese color rosadito que la hacía ver tan tierna. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente a lo que el peli rosado a su lado relajó los hombros ya no sintiéndose tan raro con el llanto de la niña.

Vió que la niña aún un poco sonrojada abrazó sus piernas y desvió su mirada, con algo de melancolía veía el suelo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Natsu se percató y quiso saber algo.

-¿Estás perdida? Puedo ayudarte si quieres –Su voz sonó algo preocupada pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –Preguntó curioso.

-Y-Yo… -El peli rosa se emocionó un poco al oírla por primera vez dirigirle la palabra, su corazón saltó con alegría –Vine a donar esto… -Señaló la cajita musical a su lado –Pero es un recuerdo que me dejó mi mamá y no estoy segura si sea correcto hacerlo… -Estalló en llanto.

La sonrisa en el rostro del niño se borró, miró al suelo con algo de pesar sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho esa pregunta, que de seguro le traía malos recuerdos.

-Yo también vine a donar un recuerdo que me dejó mi madre… -Sonrió con melancolía y la rubia lo miró con interés, aunque fuese mera coincidencia ella sentía como una conexión al estar cerca de él.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo donaste? –Preguntó extrañada.

Él recordó las pesadillas infernales vividas junto al muñeco y en seguida su corazón se oprimió, viviendo de nuevo el terror y miedo experimentado en las incontables noches que se hicieron eternas al tener que dormir junto a _él_.

No estaba seguro si era conveniente decirle lo que había pasado en realidad, de seguro lo tacharía de loco si le contaba todo. Así que desechó esa opción y decidió decirle algo verdaderamente cierto.

-Porque los bonitos recuerdos que has vivido junto a esa persona se quedan aquí –Colocó su mano en su pecho, en donde se situaba el corazón -No en las cosas materiales, ¿No crees?

Parpadeó un poco impresionada, ciertamente tenía que admitir que eran palabras sabias. Muy sabias considerando la edad que tenía el joven, ella lo miró y sonrió con ternura. Se secó las lágrimas y él se tranquilizó.

Él miró al cielo y recordó a su madre, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Su corazón propio fue el que habló; él ni si quiera lo pensó.

-A veces es mejor dejar atrás lo que no nos trae felicidad, ya que sin saberlo nos hace daño.

-Tienes razón… -Suspiró.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó de repente.

-M-Me llamo Lucy –Se sintió nerviosa de nuevo. –¿Y tú?

-Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. –Se señaló a si mismo con orgullo.

Lucy se rió ante la actitud del niño. Mientras que él, oírla reír hizo que se ruborizara un poco, se sentía tan extraño… Tan raro… ¿Tan feliz?

-¡Lucy! ¡Ven acá! –Gritó un hombre desde la puerta de la tienda de donación.

-¡Ya voy papá!

-¿Te vas? –Preguntó con algo de desilusión el pequeño, la niña lo miró y luego le sonrió. –Sí.. Ya me voy… ¡Adiós Natsu! –Depositó un beso en su mejilla y él de inmediato abrió sus ojos como platos, se tocó la mejilla y se ruborizó de nuevo.

¿Desde cuándo una niña lo hacía sentir de esa manera?

No lo sabía, no sabía si era por la ternura y visible inocencia que poseía esa hermosa rubia que lo hacía sentir tan feliz y como emocionado. Solo sabía que su corazón palpitaba con velocidad y no de la misma forma que latía cuando tenía al muñeco cerca.

-¡Adiós Luce!

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero era una sensación agradable. Sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, aunque él quería mandar al diablo esas malditas mariposas no podía evitar suspirar con solo verla.

El viejo a su lado soltó una risa, cruzado de brazos y recostado de una pared. Su reacción pareció no agradarle al peli rosa ya que en seguida se giró y frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó molesto, pero graciosamente ruborizado.

El hombre canoso se secó las lagrimitas a un costado de sus ojos y calmó un poco las risitas. –Nada, vámonos ya, mocoso. –Dijo caminando rumbo a casa, con una sonrisa.

El niño solo pudo bufar con enfado, sabía perfectamente lo que su abuelo estaba pensando. ¡Qué va! ¡Eso de estar enamoradito no iba con él!

0-0

Ella suspiró y sonrió. Recordar a ese curioso y enérgico niño la hacía sentir raramente feliz ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero además de su actitud que a ella en seguida fascinó. Se preguntaba cómo alguien de su carácter y personalidad podía ser a su vez alguien inteligente y quizá sabio. Era algo extraño.

Pero hubo un momento en que se olvidó de todas sus desgracias y penurias. Como por arte de magia sus problemas desaparecieron, sus preocupaciones y angustias. Todo. En cuestión de segundos ella tuvo esa gratificante sensación.

Se sentía tan tranquila…

El ultimo brillo que daría el sol ese día, los cálidos colores del atardecer la abrazaban en una paz que ella ya de hace tiempo empezaba a añorar. De nuevo la brisa ondeó su cabello y ella se deleitó con la preciosa vista que tenía.

Caminaba por alguna rara razón, tomada de la mano de su padre. ¿Y eso que decidió irse caminando? Su padre siempre optaba por los lujos y consideraba esas cosas como de la gente pobre. En realidad, a pesar de ser tan niña ella odiaba la perspectiva de su padre, siempre tan superficial y juiciosa.

Sin embargo, suspiró y prefirió no hacerle ninguna pregunta. Pisó los tablones del puente más viejo de allí. De inmediato su cabeza fue invadida por recuerdos de su madre, sin darse cuenta una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su rostro.

Sujetó la llavecita posada en su cuello.

Ya que por nada en el mundo ella donaría esa llave junto con la caja, sabía que aquella caja era maligna y no iba permitir que otra niña inocente la abriera y sufriera un infierno. Fue por eso que optó por quedarse con la llave.

Detuvo su andar y su padre se giró levemente a mirarla, ella miró al suelo pensativa y luego alzó la vista.

-Te alcanzo luego, papá. –Su voz sonó seria.

El padre pareció meditarlo pero segundos después asintió.

-Ten cuidado. –Dijo fríamente, emprendió de nuevo camino a casa.

Lucy veía con tristeza el fuerte río que se fluía bajo aquel puente de madera, recordó las risas junto con su madre en ese río. Cuando ambas decidían irse de picnic por esos alrededores, Lucy le insistía para jugar en el río.

Su madre divertida jugaba con ella echándole agua, mientras que la rubia contraatacaba también mojándola con chapotazos.

De nuevo ella estaba llorando.

Sintió como unos brazos cálidos rodearon su espalda, por un momento sintió que su madre no estaba muerta y sólo mientras lloraba posó una manito en aquellos brazos que la arropaban de calor.

Un calor que ella en verdad le hacía falta.

-Ten cuidado, tesoro. –Susurró una dulce voz.

Ahora la niña abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró violentamente para ver su alrededor. Se tocó de nuevo donde había sentido aquellos familiares brazos y soltó de nuevo esas lágrimas.

Pero estas eran de alegría.

-"_Nunca me abandonas, mamá…_" –Sonrió.

Sujetó con fuerza la llave de plata y se la arrancó. La miró pero ya no existía melancolía ni nostalgia en aquellos ojos.

Esta vez miraban aquella llave con rabia.

Será que esa maldita cosa, esa maldita bailarina se relacionaba con el fallecimiento de su madre y algo en su interior se lo decía. Más bien se lo gritaba.

Veía con aquella rabia la llave, en su cabeza de pronto apareció el rostro desfigurado de la bailarina gritándole. Ese modo siniestro y retorcido en que ella gritaba, demostraba dolor. Mucho dolor. Mucha rabia.

Apretó la llave y la arrojó al río, con todas sus fuerzas. Como si la llave de pronto la quemara.

Respiró agitadamente y se llevó la mano al corazón, como queriendo controlar sus acelerados latidos.

-Los recuerdos bonitos se mantienen aquí –Susurró, citando las palabras de Natsu.

Se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino y dio una última mirada al río, cerró los ojos y siguió caminando. Pisando los charcos de lluvia que todavía estaban en el suelo, y las hojas anaranjadas flotando en estas.

Veía a los árboles desnudos y sin hojas, ¿Por qué se veían tan muertos? Bueno… Cosas de la naturaleza…

Siguió caminando y no se dio cuenta de que una mujer pálida y esbelta la observaba detrás de un árbol. Tenía la mandíbula desprendida y se veía como intentó coserla y mantenerla unida.

Los alambres juntando ambas piezas que rompían la piel, la sangre fluyendo de sus heridas y goteando en el suelo. Su flequillo despeinado y empapado cubría sus cuencas vacías.

Sólo se veía el río de sangre y lágrimas bajando de sus cuencas.

Se ocultó de nuevo de entre las sombras…

Lucy llegó a su casa y de nuevo como siempre fue ignorada por su padre, tenía la rara sensación de estar siendo observada. ¿Por qué? Quizá solo era su imaginación.

De nuevo una fuerte lluvia azotó por allí.

Subió descalza con un bocado de tarta en su boca, con las mejillas embarradas en crema. Miró a todos lados cuidando de que su padre o nadie estuviera presente.

Subió las escaleras un poco más tranquila, con sus pijamas rosados de conejitos blancos subió corriendo. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta de su enorme habitación, como si protagonizara _Misión Imposible. _

De nuevo miró el pasillo cuidando de que ningún sirviente se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta a esas altas horas de la noche, y comiendo postre. Su padre la mataría si se enterara.

Puso un pie dentro de la habitación con cuidado y rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Corrió y se tiró a su cama ya más aliviada, se revolvió entre las sábanas con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro. Miró al techo como si allí viera el cielo estrellado más hermoso que hubiese visto.

-"Natsu…" –Pensó y se sonrojó tiernamente.

Suspiró y luego apagó la lámpara.

-"_Buenas noches mami_"

Se arropó y no tardó nada en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Un brillo peculiar resplandecía en el cuarto, el resplandor de la luna iluminaba la mesita de noche donde se encontraba posada una reliquia de plata.

.

_La llave bien elaborada seguía brillando bajo la intensa luz de luna._

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal mis lectores? Pensé que este cap no fuese tan… como decirle ¿Tetrico? Bueno si ustedes piensan que aun conserva ese toquecito tétrico o retorcido pueden decirme. ¡Me encantaría saber que mi historia da (al menos un poquito) de miedo! Claro, no escribi este cap precisamente con la idea de espantar, solo quería escribir algo tierno (Aunque no se me da). Quiza no les importe pero falta poco para mi cumple. (25 de enero) okkk falta muchísimo todavía. ¡Pero cumpliré 13 w! Todos dicen que soy una cría por tener 12 ._. Espero su opinión por favor. ¡Besos! ¡Cuidense!**

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Juguetes victorianos.**

**Capítulo.5.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En todo el día su sonrisa de idiota no se borró de su rostro. Se sentía tan feliz, tan bien que se había olvidado por completo de sus traumas. Todo el día había estado negándole al viejo que sentía algo por la niña de ojos chocolate, pero lo cierto era que sentía de todo tipo de felicidad al verla.

Corrió a su cuarto y se tiró con algo de violencia a su cama, ya que esta se hundió un poco e hizo ruidos raros. Sin embargo él no le dio ni la más remota importancia, su cabeza solo tenía lugar para Lucy.

Aunque estuviese lloviendo la noche se sentía fresca, la temperatura era agradable y la luna estaba llena. Ya no le temía a la oscuridad o a estar solo en esa habitación.

Ahora veía el estante vacío delante de él con una alegría desbordante. No podía evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante la ausencia de ese puto muñeco de pacotilla.

La luz de luna iluminaba precisa y únicamente ese estante, que sin el muñeco estaba vacío. El niño se echó a reír levemente sintiéndose victorioso, claro. Lo curioso era que él no había hecho absolutamente nada más que rogar por no mojar sus pantalones mientras que lo tenía cerca.

Pero una interrogante de pronto invadió su cabeza.

-"_Esto no es Toys Story, ¿Por qué ese muñeco tiene vida_?" –Se cuestionó seriamente. Recordó de nuevo las pesadillas reales y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, claro que no tenía nada que temer porque ya más nunca en su vida lo tendría cerca.

_-"¿Existirán otros como él?" –_Se preguntó. Frunció el entrecejo con duda, jugueteó un poco con sus dedos mientras pensaba y maquinaba hipótesis válidas respecto a la existencia de ese muñeco.

Por más que pensara nada se le venía la cabeza, ninguna razón que fuese al menos válida. Nada, si no podía averiguar nada sobre el muñeco de sus pesadillas entonces tendría que recurrir a la lectura.

Bufó con molestia, ¿Acaso existen libros acerca de payasos británicos de 1850? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Obvio que no! Bueno… No estaba de más averiguar…

Se desarropó y se paró de su cama, aunque la temperatura estuviese templada apenas tocó el suelo con sus pies estos se helaron por completo. Maldita sea… ¿Desde cuándo el piso estaba tan endemoniadamente frío? Buscó con la mirada sus pantuflas de conejo, al verlas malparadas debajo de la cama una gota de sudor bajo por su sien.

_-¿No podían ser más ridículas? –_Pensó con molestia.

Se apresuró por ponerse dichas pantuflas y poder caminar con libertad. Se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca en su cuarto que de seguro tenía telarañas. Por cierto, ¿Qué hacía una biblioteca en su habitación si él nunca leía? De nuevo no le dio importancia y sólo se preocupó por buscar algún libro de utilidad.

Con el dedo índice rozaba los lomos de los libros tratando de encontrar alguno referente a la época victoriana.

-"_Gato con Botas, Caperucita Roja, Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, Hanzel y Grettel, Pinocho…" _–Leía con disgusto los títulos de los libros hasta que finalmente su paciencia se colmó. -¡Mierda! –Musitó molestó.

Solo habían cuentos inútiles en ese estúpido librero, nada pero absolutamente nada le servía. Tendría que ir entonces a la biblioteca privada de su abuelo… ¿Pero cómo? Siempre se aseguraba su abuelo de cerrar su biblioteca con llave…

Suspiró con algo de decepción…

Pero tampoco nada perdería si echaba un ojito para ver si estaba abierta.

Con lentitud abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a los lados cuidando de que nadie pudiese verlo. La enorme casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, él se atrevería a decir que un tanto sepulcral.

El cantar de los grillos no se hizo esperar.

Los pasillos de la casa estaban tan oscuros que él no podía ver absolutamente nada, ni un mísero rayo de luz se filtraba por ahí. Natsu tanteó las paredes intentando más o menos ubicarse, y no tardó en caer de boca al suelo cuando su pie chocó con la pata de una mesita.

-Mierda… -Susurró de nuevo al sentir un ligero dolor punzante en el tobillo.

Si no se equivocaba la habitación "prohibida" estaba al final del pasillo, se levantó y cautelosamente caminó. Posando con increíble cuidado cada pie al caminar.

Era cierto que él odiaba ser silencioso, y sobre todo cauteloso.

Se exasperó de inmediato al tener que avanzar tan lento y corrió haciendo fuertes pasos que seguro se oyeron en el resto de las habitaciones. Una vez llegó, se puso frente a la puerta y miró atrás.

Esperó que alguna puerta de las habitaciones se abriera debido al ruido que él había causado.

1…2…3…

Ninguna puerta se abrió, seguramente nadie escuchó.

Suspiró con alivio y dirigió su mirada al frente, encontrándose con la puerta de esa habitación "prohibida". Aunque no pudiese ver nada tanteó un poco la puerta y encontró la perilla, con algo de temor a que estuviera trancada con movimientos nerviosos quiso girarla.

Pero una mano en su hombro lo sorprendió.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –Cuestionó molesto el viejo Makarov, quien se había despertado de un "dulce sueño" por culpa del mocoso.

-A-Ah… Yo… -No encontró palabras adecuados para usar.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que no intentaras entrar en este cuarto. –Su voz se oía cada vez más molesta.

-Quería investigar… -Susurró, luego para evitar una discusión él caminó de regreso a su dormitorio, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo por no haber conseguido nada.

Makarov lo veía marcharse mientras que sus hombros empezaban a relajarse, suspiró y con una mano se masajeó un poco el cuello. Lo tenía un poco tenso… De pronto miró la puerta y decidió ver si había olvidado o no ponerle llave.

La perilla giró con comodidad y el viejo solo pudo bufar enojado. Si el niño hubiese entrado… Dios… No sabría qué hubiese pasado…

Entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta, molesto. Tiró las ridículas pantuflas a algún lugar indeterminado en el cuarto. No le importó para nada si el piso estaba frío o no, ya estaba muy decepcionado por lo que había pasado.

Caminó hacia la ventana y vió las incontables gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio, puso una mano en el cristal y su mirada cambió a una de desilusión. –"_¿Podré volver a verte… Luce?" _–Él sentía que era imposible que alguna vez pudiese volver a verla, de todos modos ella era una niña con clase y él era un simple niño normal.

Estaba un poco desilusionado pero eso no evitó que divisara a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre robusto que estaba al otro lado de la vía.

Frente a su ventana había una vía y de vez en cuando un par de carros transitaban por allí, aunque eran escasos y era también raro ver a alguien por ahí.

El hombre sostenía una sombrilla exagerada que se notaba que tenía huecos, sus cabellos se veían abundantes pero estaban desparramados y empapados de lluvia, igual que su ropa holgada que se le pegaba a la piel por lo mojada.

Su vestimenta extravagante le recordaba a la de un payaso.

Quiso ver con mejor claridad a la persona pero la lluvia de pronto se hizo más intensa, cosa que impidió por completo alguna posible vista hacia la sospechosa persona.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, no comprendía que hacía una persona por ahí; en medio de una fuerte lluvia y de madrugada rondando por esos lugares. Era raro y bastante misterioso, a la vez de sospechoso.

_-¿Querrá robarnos?_ –Se preguntó a sí mismo.

A pesar de lo borroso que se veía por lo mojado del vidrio pudo notar que la persona hacía un ademán con la mano, uno bastante lento. Que le recordó de inmediato a su muñeco.

Negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto corriendo.

-¡Abuelo! -Empezó a gritar mientras correteaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un trasnochado anciano, que luchaba por poder dormir. Ahora estaba exaltado por los gritos del peli rosado.

-¡¿Qué sucede Natsu?!

El niño corrió en su dirección y lo jaló de la manga de su pijama. -¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Hay alguien ahí afuera!

-¿Ahí afuera? –Preguntó incrédulo. -¿Quién podría estar ahí afuera?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ven rápido!

-Vete a dormir Natsu, quizá estabas soñando. –Dijo el viejo girándose para ir de nuevo a dormir.

-No viejo sígueme, hay alguien ahí afuera –Insistió jalándolo por la manga de su pijama.

El niño estaba convencido de lo que había visto y lo jaló o más bien lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa donde él expectante abrió la puerta. Esperando ver a la persona que hace poco rato había visto.

Sin embargo solo se dedicó a mirar a su abuelo mientras él señalaba con el dedo el lugar donde había visto a la misteriosa persona.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Ahí está!

El viejo intentó agudizar un poco la vista, la lluvia había cesado un poco por lo que distinguir una persona de lejos ya no se hacía tan difícil.

-Ahí no hay nadie, Natsu.

-¿Qué…? –Se giró incrédulo para ver la vía.

Era cierto, no había nadie en ese lugar. Pero él confiaba en lo que había visto y estaba seguro de que su imaginación no le había jugado ninguna sucia broma. Se giró de nuevo para ver al viejo y le dijo.

-A-Abuelo… Te juro que estaba ahí. –Intentó convencerlo pero el viejo negó con la cabeza una vez más, molesto.

-Ve a dormir. –Demandó con una fría voz, que solo revelaba lo molesto que estaba, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a conciliar el sueño el niño quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando en dirección en donde había visto a la persona.

-Pero si estaba aquí… -Murmuró sorprendido.

Era de madrugada y como a todo niño, el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente y bien fue demostrado cuando él soltó un bostezo. –Quizá si me lo imaginé… -Susurro entrando de nuevo a la casa, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, no podía ser que ya se estuviera volviendo loco. Si el payaso ya se había ido, si se había desecho de sus pesadillas ¿Por qué seguía viendo cosas extrañas? ¿Habrá perdido la razón?

Se jaló sus cabellos con frustración.

Entró de nuevo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado, no consideraba justo que él por ser un estúpido afectara los sueños de los demás. Se recostó de la puerta y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de inconformidad.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia su cama y se acostó con delicadeza, estaba muy pensativo como para ser tan bruto y violento como era de costumbre. Se arropó y se cruzó de brazos.

No tenía ninguna expresión facial que pudiese demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Miró de nuevo al techo. _–"¿Me estaré volviendo loco?"_

Se acurrucó en la cama y se giró para no ver la ventana. No quería imaginar o inventar más disparates, así que cerró los ojos y buscó conciliar el sueño.

Un trueno resonó e iluminó las oscuras calles de la noche, que dejaban ver una silueta humana con una mano esquelética apoyada en la ventana del cuarto del niño. Que con insistencia lo observaba.

0-0

La rubia de apellido Heartfilia dormía plácidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisita no se iba de su rostro y se notaba que estaba soñando con cosas agradables ya que de vez en cuando soltaba una leve e inaudible risa.

La lluvia seguía tan intensa y fuerte como había comenzado.

Una silueta alta y femenina se ocultaba erguida en un rincón del cuarto, de nuevo la sangre oscura de la mujer goteó y manchó el suelo. Lentamente y temblando se llevó una despielada mano a su rostro, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos las lágrimas mezclarse con la sangre.

Ahogó un sollozo de tristeza y felicidad juntas.

El trueno resonó y de nuevo iluminó el oscuro cuarto, el ente de la dama caminó con lentitud acercándose a la cama de la niña. Mientras que la veía con una extraña alegría.

Con la mano empezó a tocar suavemente las sábanas, las estaba manchando de sangre aunque esas no fuesen sus intenciones.

Observó como el pecho de la niña se elevaba y descendía con cada suave y tranquilo respiro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de piel ahora desgarrada, de nuevo soltó lágrimas y se acercó a un más a la niña.

Sus lágrimas y su sangre gotearon en la pijama de la rubia, la mujer de cabellos negros hizo muecas y expresiones de dolor. Como si en ella recordara un pasado de extremo sufrimiento.

Con delicadeza alzó su ensangrentada mano y con uno de sus largos dedos rozo con ternura la mejilla de la niña, que ésta al sentir el contacto frío de la mujer hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Aunque siguió durmiendo.

La mujer no pudo reprimir más los sollozos y estalló en llanto. Se arrodilló y quedó junto a la niña mientras la observaba dormir, con el llanto que ella no supo cómo suprimir.

_._

_-"Michelle…" -Susurró llorando._

_._

_._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**Juguetes victorianos.**

**Cap.6.**

.

.

.

Sus pasos tranquilos si apenas eran audibles, su respiración suave se confundía con el melódico cantar del viento. Sus cabellos rosa ahora un poco más largos se ondeaban con el tan pacífico viento que envolvía al solitario parque de Magnolia.

No había ni un alma rondando por esos sombríos lugares, dejó escapar un suspiro y se ajustó mejor la bufanda para protegerse del frío… Alzó la mirada y vió que el sol estaba oculto en grises nubes, que cubrían por completo sus rayos de luz.

La nieve empezaba a hacerse presente en aquel lugar, una fina y delgada capa blanca arropaba las calles del tan ahora desolado pueblo. Todo era tan oscuro y frío, se le quitaban por completo los ánimos de incluso vivir.

Estaba si apenas iniciando su carrera de pianista, aunque pudiese decirse que ya era bastante conocido en todo el país. Poseía un talento extraordinario que él incluso no conocía hasta hace poco.

Pero siempre tocar el piano con melancolía, sin emoción ni alegría… No le hacía en lo absoluto alguien feliz.

Habían pasado ya 11 años desde la última vez que había sido atormentado por un "_juguete victoriano_" los recuerdos de esas torturas nocturnas habían sido sepultadas en lo más profundo de su mente. Decidió continuar con su vida y dejar atrás ese oscuro pasado.

Al poco tiempo de haber cumplido los 8 años, vió en las noticias un avión que se había estrellado; envuelto en llamas carmesí que solo dejaban audibles los gritos de agonía de las personas que iban dentro.

Ese vuelo era en el que regresaban sus padres de viaje.

Había sufrido mucho durante ese tiempo, pero recibió el apoyo y el cariño de las personas que quería. Estuvo bajo la tutela de su abuelo hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, él mismo decidió hacerse independiente.

Natsu Dragneel… La persona que en un entonces fue feliz.

Ahora veía con tristeza su alrededor, su vida… Estaba tan decepcionado de su vida aunque apenas tuviese 18 años. ¿Por qué era tan infeliz? No lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba vivo porque su corazón latía.

Porque de lo contrario no sabría si poseía vida.

Divisó a lo lejos una banca de madera, que era cubierta por blanca nieve. Estaba debajo de uno de los árboles más antiguos del parque, si no se equivocaba las personas más ancianas de por esos lugares decían de que ese árbol tenía más de 200 años.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente al gigantesco árbol, elevó la mirada para ver la altura aproximada de ese antiquísimo ser de la naturaleza. Vaya que era alto… Sin más se sentó en la banca.

Tenía algo de sueño ya que los párpados empezaban hacérseles pesados, luchaba contra el sueño aunque este terminó venciendo.

Dormía plácidamente hasta que oyó a una niña llorando.

El llanto se le hacía desconocido pero de inmediato abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados, intentando en vano encontrar el origen del llanto.

Pero de pronto el amargo llanto es reemplazado por un grito que a sus oídos sonó muy débil.

En seguida se alarmó y se levantó con sorpresa, buscó detrás del árbol ya que el grito se oía cerca. Aunque sentía que había alguien llorando ahí, no había nadie.

De repente el grito es callado.

Él comenzó a respirar un poco agitado, ¿Le habría sucedido algo a la niña? ¿De dónde venía si quiera el llanto? Se pasó una mano por el cabello y siguió buscando por todos lados.

Pero nada…

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Todas las personas se encontraban en casa, disfrutando junto con sus familias. Las calles estaban solas y las tiendas cerradas.

_-"¿Qué demonios…?" –_Con la respiración un poco más calmada se deslizó en la corteza del árbol hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Miró al cielo pensativo de nuevo, esa sensación desesperante le recordó a la vez que cruzó el puente antiguo de Magnolia. Por el que fluía debajo un siempre agresivo río.

***FlashBack***

Hace 10 años que había caminado por el puente antiguo que daba paso al bosque de Magnolia. Completamente alejado del pueblo pero todavía situado en la zona. Él caminaba curioso por los lugares, le habían dicho que allí se veía el atardecer más hermoso por lo que la curiosidad de comprobar si era cierto terminó venciendo.

Sus pasos eran un poco apresurados y muy animados, hasta que pisó uno de los tablones viejos de aquel antiguo puente que hizo un chirrido agudo que penetró en el oído del niño como si rayaran con las uñas un pizarrón de tiza.

-"Tsk… Maldita sea…" –Maldijo por lo bajo.

Posó sus manos en la barandilla de madera y apoyó sus codos en esta, admirando con ojos brillosos el bonito ocaso. Estaba tan maravillado con aquella vista, pero su ensoñación no duró mucho ya que una peculiar brisa sopló por ahí.

La brisa era completamente helada, como si fuese de ultratumba. De inmediato su piel se erizó debido al repentino cambio de temperatura y se extrañó por el suceso.

Dejó de posar sus manos en la barandilla y se giró un poco para ver la entrada al bosque, las ramas de los árboles se veían agitadas por el viento que no tardó en hacerse fuerte. Sus hojas verdes eran desprendidas y bailaban con furia en la extraña brisa.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Susurró sorprendido.

El cielo se tornó gris y los relámpagos empezaron a advertir una próxima tormenta. Los rayos de sol que antes abrazaban el lugar desaparecieron detrás de las oscuras nubes.

El grito de una mujer inundó sus oídos, el grito era desgarrador y bastante ensordecedor. Él sentía que en cualquier momento de sus oídos bajaría sangre, el grito era simplemente horrible.

Se los tapó por instinto y entrecerró los ojos para ver su alrededor, no veía a nadie. Divisó a los lejos una figura femenina, aterradora.

La mujer tenía un vestido que parecía haber sido de ballet, su cabello era negro y estaba húmedo. El flequillo cubría sus ojos pero se notaba como de estos bajaban ríos de sangre, que manchaba su desgarrada vestimenta.

Tragó grueso viendo estupefacto a la mujer, pero lo más curioso era que no sentía miedo. No se sentía ni siquiera en peligro, sentía mucho dolor e impotencia al estar allí. Desconocía la causa.

La mujer aún de lejos alzó una despielada mano queriendo alcanzarlo o decirle algo, su mandíbula se abrió y por poco no cae al suelo desprendida. El aspecto de esa dama era espeluznante pero como había sido mencionado antes, él no sentía miedo.

La mujer sollozó y cayó arrodillada al suelo, la sangre putrefacta manchó el suelo y ella llevó sus manos a las cuencas de sus ojos. Como queriendo detener su eterno llanto.

_-"Ayúdame, por favor"_ –Suplicó.

Sólo recordó el dolor punzante que atacó su inocente corazón.

***Fin de FlashBack***

-"¿_Estaré imaginando cosas de nuevo_?" –Hace tiempo que había dejado atrás estas cosas, pero le asustaba bastante el hecho de que quizá estuviese perdiendo otra vez la cordura.

Intentó tranquilizarse y miró al árbol, como si en él intentara recordar una historia pasada. Una historia antigua de quizá 1850.

No, no podía volver a pensar en esa infernal época. Esa había sido la época en la que él casi se obsesionaba cuando era niño, pero cualquier tipo de conocimiento con respecto a esta época se le fue negado por su abuelo, no sabía el por qué.

Desconocía la causa del por qué sentía tanto dolor estando en ese lugar.

Como si allí hubiese pasado la historia más cruel y trágica.

El dolor era intenso, sintió punzadas en el corazón y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. No comprendía la razón pero estando allí sentía una profunda depresión, y mucha impotencia.

Apretó el puño con fuerza y lo golpeó contra el árbol, esas emociones eran horribles. Tanto que no las soportaba, su puño comenzó a sangrar un poco. Solo quería dejar de sentirse de esa manera.

Sintió como una fría manito se posó en la suya, ante el contacto él se giró violentamente y para colmo no había nadie. Tuvo la sensación de cabellos ondulados sobre su hombro, una débil y melancólica voz le susurró al oído.

-_Protégeme de él… -Suplico la voz._

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó de golpe, tragó grueso y miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguna niña. No había nadie, estaba solo. Tenía que convencerse de que estaba solo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse del lugar, no podía estar pasándole de nuevo. No podía seguir con eso, tenía que largarse cuanto antes de allí.

Vió a lo lejos el teatro abandonado de Magnolia. Tenía años que la gente dejaba de visitarlo y las presentaciones que se hacían allí también dejaron de realizarse. Suspiró. Quizás podría pensar mejor si estuviese en el teatro.

Su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal y el cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. Como queriendo deshacerse de esas raras sensaciones.

Se encaminó hasta la entrada del teatro y vió que esta estaba sellada por viejas y podridas tablas de madera. No se esforzó mucho para removerlas y entrar…

0-0

Ella observaba el horizonte sin emoción alguna, oía el golpeteo de las olas y su melodioso romper. Las gaviotas volando libremente por las costas y la arena siendo iluminada por los jóvenes rayos de Sol que apenas comenzaban a salir.

El cielo estaba pintado de un hermoso y tranquilizador color lavanda, que la abrazaba en una eterna armonía que ella sentía de hace tiempo bastante añorada.

El viento era pacífico y suave, apenas si ondeaba el cabello de la joven rubia que parecía vestir de luto. Era un lugar peculiar para una chica como ella.

Sin embargo a ella no le importaba, solo quería sentir la paz abrazadora de la naturaleza. Comprender lo que sentía en ese instante, ya no le importaba.

Observó con interés el mar, queriéndose sumergir en esas tranquilas aguas y poder por primera vez olvidarse del mundo. Se bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido hasta que este por sí mismo se deslizó para caer en sus pies…

Quedó en ropa interior y se quitó el sombrero negro que llevaba consigo un velo y lo tiró a algún lugar indeterminado de la arena, igual hizo con sus tacones negros. Tampoco era si le importaba mucho esas prendas.

Se encaminó a pasos lentos hacia la orilla de la playa, mientras que observaba con sus ojos chocolate el precioso y pacífico mar. Cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de poner un pie allí cuando de pronto oye los gritos de auxilio de un niño.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y buscó por todos lados el origen de los gritos, los gritos se desvanecían poco a poco y la desesperación no tardó en ocupar el corazón de la rubia.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! –Pregunto desesperada, corriendo por todos lados.

Su grito desesperado fue en vano, siguió corriendo hasta que un vidrio roto de quizá lo que fue entonces una botella se incrustó en su pie. Ella dio un quejido de dolor y gritó al aire.

-¡Voy a salvarte!

Los gritos del desconocido niño empezaron a cesar, por un momento Lucy Heartfilia pensó lo peor. ¿Dónde estaba si quiera el niño? No lo entendía, se arrodilló en la arena y no tardó caer sentada al suelo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sintió como si su alma la hubiesen jalado hasta sus pies.

Era una sensación terrible.

_-¿Me lo prometes?_ –Susurró la voz, aunque se oía ahogada.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven chica, por alguna razón las lágrimas comenzaron a salírseles de los ojos. Intentó como pudo levantarse pero la arena se metió en la herida que tenía en el pie.

Ahora no solo le dolía, sino que le ardía como los mil demonios.

La arena se vió manchada de ese líquido espeso denominado sangre, ella se retorció un poco por el dolor y se llevó una mano al pie; dudó si sacarlo de esa manera tan bruta.

Quizá le podría traer problemas…

¿Pero cómo hacía? Estaba extremadamente lejos de su casa, aunque tampoco había mucha distancia hacia la ciudad de Magnolia. No tenía ningún medio para comunicarse, lo único que le quedaba era caminar con su herida abierta.

Tomó su vestido malparado en la arena y le arrancó la parte inferior, para facilitar un poco su caminata. Se lo puso y se subió el cierre, quien la viera diría que se trataba de la bailarina de alguna presentación famosa. Realmente ese era el aspecto que tenía.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de esa playa, le aterrorizó el hecho de volver a estar viendo y oyendo cosas. No quería volver a vivir ese infierno por nada en el mundo…

Estuvo corriendo cojeando un poco por su pie herido al costado de la interminable carretera, miró atrás para confirmar de que en realidad no hubiese nadie en la playa y se dio cuenta de que así era. Su corazón latía rápido, intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo pero lo que consiguió fue caer de boca al suelo.

Persistió, ella no podía quedar así. Era Lucy Heartfilia y no iba a permitir que algo tan insignificante como eso la afectara, había luchado durante toda su vida para ser quien era ahora.

Se levantó y se removió los cabellos despeinados de su frente. Intentó caminar un poco lento para evitar que la herida en su pie no profundizara pero con cada paso que daba ella sentía como se encajaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y alzó la barbilla al cielo para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Se limpió las gotas de sudor de su frente.

Ese día ella había ido al funeral de su padre, se sentía triste pero no lo suficiente como para poder derramar alguna lágrima. Él siempre fue muy cruel con ella.

Pero por otra parte le ponía mal el hecho de estar sola.

Pudo ver que ya no se encontraba tan lejos del pueblo de renombre, Magnolia. Entrecerró sus ojos y se vió los techos de algunas casas y tiendas. Se alegró al instante y sonrió.

A un paso más animado corrió cojeando, aunque el dolor seguía presente la ponía feliz poder tener una asistencia médica adecuada.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al no ver a nadie en el pueblo.

Se veía mucho más triste y desolado de lo que lo recordaba.

Habían pasado ya 11 años desde que había visitado a ese pueblo, que fue cuando donó su bailarina y conoció al tierno niño peli rosa que no había dejado de estar presente en su mente.

¿Acaso la recordaría? ¿Seguiría viviendo en ese pueblo?

Era mucho tiempo el que había pasado desde que había visto al niño, esa era la causa por la que ella pensaba que quizá él no la recordaría.

Caminó por las calles esperando encontrar a alguien por ahí, que le pudiese indicar donde se hallaba el dichoso hospital. Se pegó a los ventanales de las tiendas esperando ver que estuviesen abiertas.

Pero todas estaban cerradas.

Suspiró decepcionada.

Miró a lo lejos un solitario parque, vió con ojos sorprendidos un colosal árbol. De repente un recuerdo impropio a ella invadió en su cabeza.

_Una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos ondulados y ojos azul cielo miraba con una sonrisa risueña los globos de colores que flotaban en el aire. El ambiente del parque se notaba que era de otra época, quizá 1850._

_Uno de los globos rojos que ella veía empezó a alejarse hasta llegar hasta detrás de un árbol._

_La inocente niña siguió el globo hasta perderse de la vista de su madre y quedar detrás del árbol, solo pudo soltar un débil grito que no tardó en ser callado._

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, estaba teniendo una insoportable jaqueca. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Alguna visión del pasado? ¿Alucinó de nuevo? No, no le podía estar pasando…

Quiso alejarse y desvió su vista del árbol, corrió por las calles que estaban cubiertas por la fina capa de nieve.

Maldita sea… Y ella estaba descalza…

Sus pies se encontraban helados y empezaban a tornarse como de un color morado.

Tocó en las puertas de las casas en busca de algo de calor pero nadie tuvo la cortesía de si quiera abrirle la puerta a la desesperada dama.

La temperatura empezaba a afectarle, vió a lo lejos que una luz amarilla salía de una entrada vieja y fea perteneciente a un teatro abandonado, estaban en el suelo tablones de madera que anteriormente sellaban su puerta.

¿Habría vagabundos ahí?

Tenía que arriesgarse por el bien de su salud.

Se acercó a la puerta y posó una mano en el gigantesco y sucio marco de entrada. Para colmo, se clavó una astilla en la uña y esta vez soltó un débil pero inaudible grito.

El dolor era tan o peor que el que estaba sintiendo en el pie, por más increíble que suene.

Dudosa puso un pie sano en el interior del teatro, estaba a penumbras y solo pudo ver que las luces del escenario estaban encendidas. Miró con ojos sorprendidos el polvoriento piano que se situaba al centro del deteriorado escenario.

El viento viniendo de afuero agitó un poco su cabello y erizó los pelitos de su nuca. El frío era insoportable así que sin más entró al oscuro lugar. Se preguntaba por qué las luces del escenario estaban prendidas si parecía no haber nadie.

Con pasos dudosos se acercó un poco al escenario pero se congeló en su lugar cuando vió a un chico alto entrando al plató. Vestía de un traje muy elegante y tenía una rosa blanca a un costado, la rubia entrecerró los ojos un poco confundida.

La mirada del chico se veía perdida y con los sus dedos acarició la tapa del piano con algo de tristeza. La chica de inmediato se vió intrigada por el rostro del joven, su cabello alborotado y rosado… Le recordaba tanto a…

Contuvo la respiración y solo se dedicó a detallarlo a él y a sus acciones.

El joven de ojos jade suspiró y retiró un poco el polvo de las teclas del viejo piano. Se acomodó el corbatín de color negro y se sentó en el banco de madera.

-¿Natsu? –Murmuró ella con ojos brillosos.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Juguetes victorianos.**_

_**Cap.7.**_

.

.

.

Su susurro se perdió en el sepulcral silencio del teatro, una corriente de aire de misteriosa procedencia sopló los cabellos de la asombrada joven que miraba al chico del traje con una expresión de estupefacción.

No cabía en su asombro la chica, miró expectante al chico quien aún no se había percatado todavía de la presencia de la joven dama de luto.

Él miró las teclas del piano con melancolía y extendió sus manos, se tronó un poco los dedos y procedió a tocar.

La melodía inició lenta y vacía, era difícil descifrar que querría transmitir con esas notas hasta que sus manos empezaron a moverse con ligera velocidad, era evidente que el sonido había cambiado a uno fúnebre y sombrío.

A juzgar por la actitud del pianista se podía decir que la melodía que tocaba iba acorde a lo pesaroso que se veía.

La melodía cada vez se tornaba más rápida, aunque solo hacía a la canción cada vez más funesta. Más de lo que ya era, pero no se podía negar que era preciosa, por más lúgubre que fuera.

La rubia identificó de inmediato la obra que estaba interpretando el pianista, era del compositor alemán Ludwig Van Bethooven, Sonata Claro de Luna; una de las más famosas obras de arte del siglo XIX.

Su corazón se oprimió, él parecía interpretarla con tanto mohíno y tristeza que incluso ella empezaba a sentirse un poco afligida por la amargura transmitida por el piano que él tocaba.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y atentar a las lágrimas, se llevó dos manos al pecho y sintió con dolor la pena de dicha canción.

El ritmo tras haber sido un poco veloz comparado con el comienzo descendió a ser lento y simple como había empezado. Haciendo lentas y pausadas las notas, regresando a ser vacía y simple.

Era cierto que él poseía un talento extraordinario, no eran solo rumores lo que comentaba la gente. Se trataba de un genio de la música, aunque no pareciera que él disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Dio por terminada la canción cuando tocó por última vez la tecla polvorienta del piano. Suspiró con pesadez y apoyó sus codos en el teclado produciendo un sonido feo y desafinado.

Se tapó con las manos su rostro como queriendo suprimir sus ya casi extintas emociones. Él estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar, se sentía horrible.

Ella se sintió apenada y tuvo un amargo sabor en la boca. Quiso acercársele y decirle algo que le sirviera al menos de consuelo pero no tenía el coraje suficiente, sus manos temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo. Como si les advirtieran que no se acercara a él.

Pero ella se negó a ser cobarde, dio el primer paso y arrastró su pie ahora ensangrentado. Hacía muecas de dolor con cada paso y no pudo reprimir los gemidos.

En seguida el joven cuyos codos posaban en el piano se descubrió la cara con las manos, giró sosegado hacia la proedria, los asientos estaban vacíos y en pésimo estado; su vista no alcanzó para ver a nadie debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el abandonado lugar.

Suspiró y miró hacia algún punto indefinido en el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando una cabellera rubia se asomó tímidamente al plató, él se asustó por la repentina aparición pero luego se dio cuenta de las lágrimas deslizándose en el rostro de la misteriosa joven. Que se le hacía muy conocida.

Claro que no era que se le hiciese conocida, él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Estaba atónito y sin aliento, la miró incrédulo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Él corazón casi se le sale del pecho y él por acto reflejo se agarró con la mano el lugar donde se situaba el corazón, como si le fuese a dar de repente un paro cardíaco.

Ella no pudo reprimir los sollozos y estalló en llanto, él salió de su estado de trance y empezó a temblar con nervios. Se acercó a la dama y sujetó sus brazos para ayudarla a subirse al plató.

Ella se dejó ayudar sintiéndose torpe y avergonzada, pero es que ya no podía ocultar más el dolor que le trajo esa canción. Le recordaba a tantas cosas en su vida que se dejó llevar por las emociones.

Una vez que se subió al escenario ella siguió sollozando e hipando, él estaba nervioso y no encontraba qué hacer. Con algo de atrevimiento él tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos.

— ¿Q-Qué te sucede? –Preguntó tartamudeando, al mismo tiempo que secaba con los pulgares sus lágrimas.

Ella se sonrojó por la acción y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada de nuevo mientras que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo con furia por sus mofletes blancos de porcelana.

Ese instante en el que ella desvió la mirada le recordó al momento en que la conoció. Hace 11 años cuando por primera vez la vió. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios ante tal recuerdo y de un momento a otro él se vió embelesado por la belleza de la joven, se perdió en sus orbes chocolate negro, el hermoso tinte rosa pintado en sus mejillas y sus pestañas gruesas y largas, que se unían por las lágrimas.

La piel tersa de la chica hizo estremecer ligeramente al joven delante de ella.

Tragó grueso y se ruborizó tiernamente, como un niño pequeño. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Pero su ensoñación no duró mucho cuando vió el pie ensangrentado de la muchacha de luto, frunció el ceño y la miró con su anterior semblante serio.

Ella se sintió cohibida bajo la gélida mirada del muchacho, vió como este se levantó y salió del escenario. Temió que él la dejase sola en ese horrible lugar, pero lamentablemente era cierto.

Ella miró cabizbaja al suelo y las lágrimas cayeron en la madera, no quería sentirse abandonada de nuevo. Esa desagradable sensación de soledad que de inmediato abarcó su corazón.

Se tumbó en las tablas de madera mientras que observaba la luz titilante del techo del escenario, hipó un poco viendo con ojos llorosos su alrededor.

Las pisadas se oían próximas y ella dirigió desesperanzada la mirada hacia la entrada del escenario. Donde se erguía en las sombras la figura alta de él con un bulto entre sus manos.

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron un poco sorprendida y se incorporó para verlo. Él se acercó saliendo de entre las sombras y se dejó ver con una chaqueta de invierno en sus manos.

Se arrodilló y quedó a su altura, sin musitar una palabra él rodeó con la chaqueta a la temblorosa chica quien solo lo veía con sorpresa. Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente y sonrió un poco débil, queriéndole agradecer su acto de cortesía.

Él sonrió de vuelta, el frío del teatro fue reemplazado por un ambiente cálido y agradable. Ambos se miraban a los ojos como si intentaran descifrar un pasado oculto en ellos.

Se sentían relacionados, conectados por alguna razón. Como si ambos tuviesen las respuestas de las preguntas del otro.

Inconscientemente se fueron acercando despacio, cualquiera diría que era una locura ir tan apresurado si apenas se habían visto los rostros pero lo gracioso era que sentían que se conocían de toda la vida.

Ella se ruborizó violentamente y cerró los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado gesto.

Pero un aplauso resonó con eco en la silenciosa obra arquitectónica. Ellos se giraron casi robóticamente, ella empezaba a asustarse y lo decían sus manos que sudaban. Él tragó grueso, su cuerpo entero se tensó.

El escalofrío no tardó en recorrer a ambos al instante de oír los aplausos acompañados de leves silbidos.

El ambiente cálido que envolvió a los dos desapareció en cuestión de momentos, regresando a ser frígido y vacío. Los aplausos sonoros y lentos no se detuvieron hasta que él decidió hacer la pregunta obvia.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó con molestia en su voz, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños.

Como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna, un vientecillo sacudió el cabello de ambos y estos se miraron. La mirada de ella gritaba temor y la de él susurraba miedo.

Claro que delante de ella no alteraría su semblante, no era por impresionarla ni nada. Solo que no quería afectarla, ni hacerla sentir más asustada.

Él sentía la presencia de alguien, pero no había nadie. Él deslizó su brazo por debajo de las piernas de la rubia y esta se sonrojó con sorpresa, sujetó con el otro brazo su espalda y la levantó.

Era preocupante su herida en el pie, no era médico pero estaba seguro de que ese vidrio en su pie había roto tendones y vasos sanguíneos importantes. La hemorragia era bastante significativa.

Además de que algo en su interior le gritaba que estar en ese lugar no traería nada bueno.

Caminó con la chica en brazos a un paso acelerado, mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien presente. Confirmó sus sospechas al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, pero justo al pisar la salida del teatro una risa suena con eco en el lugar.

La risa era baja pero resonaba entre las paredes del antiguo sitio.

Ella se aferró a su cuello y ocultó su mirada bajo el flequillo, con miedo en sus palabras si apenas alcanzó a musitar.

—Vámonos de aquí…

Sin tener que pensarlo dos veces él salió de allí, el viento de invierno golpeó su cara y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la fuerza del aire. Caminó o más bien luchó por avanzar contra el ventarrón que azotó, en dirección al hospital de emergencias.

Ella se refugió en su cuello en busca de calor.

Para la fortuna de ambos el hospital no se hallaba tan lejos, ella se sorprendió un poco y se decepcionó de sí misma. Si tanto había ella buscado anteriormente, ¿Cómo fue que no lo encontró?

El peli rosa corrió batallando contra la ventisca, para lograr su cometido de llegar con ella al hospital. La distancia disminuía conforme él corría y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro cuando se paró en frente a la puerta de cristal.

Abrió la puerta y las enfermeras al ver el estado de ella corrieron en seguida a atenderla.

Suspiró con una sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Las enfermeras le pidieron que esperara en la sala de espera, él asintió y se sentó en una de las rígidas sillas de la sala. Las paredes blancas y las luces que encandilaban, el penetrante y desagradable olor a desinfectantes…

Como detestaba visitar hospitales…

Pero de repente en su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor, los brazos comenzaron a arderle y de sus muñecas comenzó a bajar hilos de sangre. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó de su asiento.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño, abrió las puertas y las cerró con fuerza. El ardor se hacía cada vez más insoportable así que trancó las puertas para que nadie entrara.

Se quitó el saco con desespero al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba torpemente pero lo más veloz que podía su camisa, la arrojó al piso y se miró al espejo.

En sus ante brazos algo se estaba escribiendo, la sangre salía de las heridas y él solo daba leves quejidos de dolor mientras observaba confundido sus sangrantes brazos.

La palabra que se estaba escribiendo en su brazo derecho por un momento se detuvo, la respiración de él estaba agitada y los nervios y el miedo no tardaron en carcomerlo.

Sintió como una aguja gruesa se encajaba en su antebrazo y como brotaba la sangre, gimió de dolor y con la mano se sujetó con fuerza la herida.

Su sangre manchó la porcelana del lavabo y la cerámica del suelo, abrió el grifo del lavamanos e intentó rápido lavarse las cortadas con el agua.

Pero en seguida vió que el agua que salía del grifo era completamente negra, retrocedió dando un paso atrás, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

Destrancó la puerta e intentó girar la perilla, pero esta inmóvil quedó.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y empezó a agitar la puerta con un poco de desespero para poder salir.

Los demás grifos de los lavabos se abrieron dejando salir los fuertes chorros de agua sucia, él se giró y dio golpes a la puerta gritando: — ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

El agua negra se desbordaba y caía al suelo, haciendo un pozo de aguas oscuras que acrecentaba a medida que él gritaba.

Sus heridas ardieron más fuertes que nunca y la sangre salió en abundancia de sus brazos. Las palabras anteriormente escritas se veían con perfecta claridad por ser llenadas de sangre.

—"Son Míos"…

Dio fuertes golpes a la puerta gritando y pidiendo auxilio. Las luces del baño titilaron y una de ellas comenzó a echar chispas, terminó por explotar dejando un poco oscuro el lugar.

Lo mismo sucedió con la siguiente.

Ahora solo una lámpara titilante alumbraba apenas el baño.

Los espejos lentamente se agrietaron y uno por uno empezó a romperse. Como si alguien los golpeara con puños cerrados.

El corazón del chico palpitó con extrema fuerza, el sudor frío recorriendo sus sienes y el auténtico miedo fluyendo por sus venas.

Una silueta justo en frente de él comenzó a hacerse visible, a prudente distancia se encontraba del aterrorizado joven. Él no pudo ni fue capaz de identificarla, su vista se hacía borrosa y poco a poco sintió que se mareaba.

Intentó sostener su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos para conseguir ver bien, en vano fue. Se tambaleó y cayó arrodillado al suelo o más bien pozo de agua.

Vió que la silueta de esa cosa se movía y hacía un ademán con lo que parecía una gigantesca y esquelética mano, susurró algo que fue lo último que sus oídos alcanzaron a oír.

.

—"_Son Míos"…_

_._

_._

_._

Después de ese momento perdió la conciencia y cayó desmayado.

_**Continuará.**_

**¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo están esas navidades? Quiero desearles primero que nada antes de concluir el año… ¡Un prospero y lleno de salud 2014! ¡Adios! ¡Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Nada más que decir, ¡Cuidense!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Juguetes Victorianos.**

**Cap.8.**

.

.

.

Un desconocido dolor agudo penetró su cabeza como si fuesen miles de agujas, frunció el entrecejo y quiso resistir el dolor. Le costaba si quiera abrir los párpados ¿Por qué? Identificó un sonido ajeno al silencio de la habitación.

Era el de un monitor cardíaco.

Ahora estaba más confundido, ¿Qué diablos había pasado? De nuevo el dolor agudo atacó su cabeza y él por acto reflejo se la sujetó con fuerza. Aunque no abriese los ojos sintió varios tubos y mangueritas en sus brazos, ¿Intravenosas?

El olor a desinfectante y medicamentos inundó sus fosas nasales, arrugó la nariz con disgusto ya que odiaba esos olores. Abrió los ojos con violencia y vió que estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital. ¿Por qué?

Vió a su lado que se encontraba el monitor indicando sus ritmos cardíacos, a poca distancia había una mesita donde se hallaban varias medicinas y un par de inyectadoras.

Recordó el suceso del baño y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, el agua sucia, los bombillos explotando, la oscuridad, los espejos rotos, la sangre y las palabras escritas en sus brazos… Todo parecía haber sido sacado de una maldita película de terror, pero no había sido así. Fue completamente real.

En su cabeza apareció la silueta del hombre del baño y sudó frío, era la misma silueta que había visto de niño, cuando lo vió al otro lado de la vía haciendo ese escalofriante ademán con la mano.

Él sabía que se trataba del payaso…

Se incorporó y estiró sus brazos para verlos, las palabras escritas ya no estaban pero a cambio de esto había varias cortadas en sus muñecas; como si se hubiese intentado suicidar. Claro que por más infeliz que fuese él no iba a cometer semejante locura, de eso estaba seguro.

No comprendía nada.

Estaba mareado y débil, también notó la ligera palidez en su piel. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Estaba seguro de no haber ingerido alcohol ni nada por el estilo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó el limpio chirrido que hacía la puerta al abrirse, entró una enfermera que llevaba consigo un par de píldoras y medicinas.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él la miró interrogante, él con cortesía y educación se le dirigió.

Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme que sucedió?

Señor Dragneel… ¿No recuerda nada?

Él negó con la cabeza y la enfermera se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. No entendió el porqué de la acción de la mujer.

Discúlpeme un momento, ahora vuelvo –Dijo la mujer al cerrar la puerta tras de ella dejando aún más confundido al muchacho.

Él comenzó a temer de nuevo que se estuviera volviendo loco, ahora quizá estaba haciendo cosas sin siquiera uso de razón. Dios, no, él estaba seguro de lo que había visto y de lo que había sucedido. Quería creer que estaba muy lejos de volverse loco pero estos últimos sucesos le demostraban lo contrario.

La puerta de nuevo se abre pero esta vez deja ver a un hombre de estatura media y de contextura algo robusta, llevaba puesta una bata blanca de esas que usan los doctores y un estetoscopio rodeando su cuello. No tenía mucho cabello y se notaba que él hombre ya era algo mayor.

Sin embargo a nada de esto él importó.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Dragneel? –Preguntó el hombre con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, claro que al peli rosado ya le estaba hartando no saber nada, así que inconscientemente le habló sin mucha amabilidad.

Tengo 18, no soy tan viejo –Dijo ya algo molesto.

Lamento si lo ofendí –Continuó el médico —Antes que nada quería decirle que mi hija y yo somos grandes admiradores de su música.

Aja si muchas gracias –Agradeció sin darle importancia —Dígame que fue lo que sucedió.

Y bueno, también quería decirle que todavía es muy joven para estar pensando en cosas como el suicidio –Ese comentario confundió al peli rosado —Tiene una vida por delante por lo que… -Fue interrumpido.

¿De qué está hablando?

… Veo que la contusión en la cabeza si afectó un poco su memoria.

¿De qué habla? –Preguntó de nuevo, confundido y algo molesto por no recibir respuestas concretas.

Usted, hace aproximadamente ya 11 horas fue encontrado en el baño con las venas cortadas y una contusión cerebral.

El muchacho lo miró entre sorprendido e incrédulo, era diferente y estaba muy lejos de ser lo que había sucedido según recordaba. El doctor al ver la expresión del joven prosiguió.

Cuando lo encontramos ya había perdido alrededor de 2,5 litro de sangre, que suponemos fue la causa del desmayo.

¿Suponen?

Sí, porque si bien pudo haber sido eso o el fuerte golpe que sufrió en la cabeza, que posiblemente recibió durante o antes del desangramiento.

Dejando de lado todo eso decidió acabar con otra duda.

Y dígame… ¿Qué hay de la señorita Lucy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Lucy? –El doctor pareció meditarlo —Oh, sí, ¿Se refiere a la señorita Heartfilia?

Él asintió un poco inseguro, no sabía con exactitud el apellido de la chica si era honesto.

Resultó exitosa la operación, logramos extraer el vidrio de su pie y aunque tomará algo de tiempo que se regeneren los tejidos pronto volverá a caminar con normalidad. –Contestó con una sonrisa.

Gracias –Respondió el joven dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando quiera puede tomar sus cosas y retirarse –Sonrió con amabilidad y se acercó a la puerta tomando la perilla.

Viva plenamente, señor Dragneel –Cerró la puerta, él dedujo que ese comentario se debía a que él supuestamente se había querido suicidar.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, se quitó con cuidado las intravenosas y los parches puestos en su pecho. Vió que su ropa estaba doblada sobre la mesita con los medicamentos así que intentó pararse pero se tambaleó un poco.

Buscó estabilidad y caminó hacia la mesa tomando sus ropas, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse pero de repente entrecerró los ojos recordando algo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Iba a evitar en lo posible en entrar a baños de ahora en adelante.

Así que se desvistió ahí mismo sin darse cuenta de que era observado.

La rubia miraba con ojos confundidos el peculiar ambiente en el que estaba, era curioso, extraño y parecía de otra época.

Estaba en una ambiente completamente diferente al que normalmente se veía ella rodeada. Se atrevería a decir que el lugar era desconocido para ella, pero en cierto modo si se le hacía familiar…

Era una ciudad donde habitaban personas alegres, las casas y construcciones tenían un estilo gótico y antiguo pero estaban en perfecto estado, como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de haber sido construidas.

No entendía nada.

La gente que circulaba por las calles era diferente y rara. Algunas mujeres tenían vestidos pomposos y anticuados mientras que algunos hombres vestían de trajes "elegantes" que al parecer de ella se veían ridículos y feos.

Había en el parque incluso más vegetación, parecía que se estuviese llevando ahí a cabo un espectáculo o algo así. Había globos y payasos por todas partes, puestos de comida y entretención.

¿Era acaso un festival?

Pero vió algo que la hizo confundirse un poco.

Ese árbol gigantesco era bastante similar al que había visto en el parque de Magnolia, frunció el entrecejo y se giró para ver algo que la dejó fría. El teatro de la ciudad se veía en perfectas condiciones y una que otras personas entraban contentas al lugar.

Ese era el teatro que actualmente estaba abandonado en Magnolia.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del panorama que presenciaba.

Las vestimentas raras, las calles limpias y en perfecto estado, la abundante vegetación, el cielo despejado y libre de aires contaminados, las construcciones góticas…

¿Se trataba de la época victoriana?

Quiso verse a sí misma pero se dio cuenta de que era curiosamente traslúcida, se acercó un poco al escenario en medio del parque donde había multitud de gente rodeando, nadie parecía tomarla en cuenta o si quiera notar su presencia.

Vió que una hermosa dama vestía de traje de bailarina, tenía un ramo de rosas entre sus manos y recibía con una sonrisa y reverencias los plausos y silbidos del público.

La mujer tenía una piel pálida, pero elegante. Su contextura fina y delicada daba la imagen de una autentica bailarina de ballet. Poseía unos labios delgados que estaban pintados de carmesí y sus cabellos negros estaban perfectamente peinados en un moño.

Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que eran tan profundos como un pacífico mar abierto.

La mujer se veía feliz y tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban sosiego y su sonrisa demostraba gentileza.

Los movimientos gráciles de la dama le daban un toque de elegancia que incluso a la rubia sorprendió, aunque ella no podía negar que la mujer se le hacía extrañamente conocida también.

Se percató de que la mirada de la mujer se enfocó en un sitio específico en el público, sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación y vio cómo su tranquilo semblante en cuestión de segundos desapareció.

La ojichocolate volteó a ver al dicho lugar al que observaba la famosa bailarina, logró escapar de la multitud y al llegar al sitio no había nadie, giró de nuevo a ver a la bailarina que aún estaba en el escenario.

La bailarina entregó el ramo al presentador quien apenas había salido para concluir la presentación, el público la miró expectante mientras ella salía corriendo del escenario; con una cara llena de miedo y angustia.

La mujer buscaba con desesperación entre la gente a una persona en específico, corrió por todo el amplio parque en busca de esa persona.

Había demasiada gente, muchos payasos, muchas atracciones, muchos puestos, muchos niños, muchos globos. Ya la cordura de la mujer empezaba a colapsar, miraba a todos lados y se giraba en busca de su niña peli ceniza.

¡Michelle! –Gritó angustiada.

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco, no cabía duda de que estaba buscando a su hija. Y en medio de tantas personas el cometido era casi imposible.

La rubia ajena a esa época empezó a preocuparse también por la niña de nombre Michelle, quien no conocía, corrió por todos lados pero le fue imposible encontrarla.

Un llanto llenó sus oídos pero al instante fue callado.

Cerró sus ojos con violencia y no escuchó más barullos o ruidos por parte del gentío. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en una ciudad aparentemente deshabitada.

Miró al cielo y este ya no era azul ni estaba despejado, era gris y nublado.

Frunció el entrecejo con duda y miró las calles, estaban vacías y deterioradas. Demasiado, casi parecía que la ciudad estaba abandonada.

El asfalto estaba agrietado y unas cuantas ramas o plantas emergían de los suelos, el ambiente se sintió gélido y el viento una vez más sacudió su rubio cabello.

Tragó grueso, ¿En qué momento cambió todo?

Las construcciones estaban sucias y feas, descuidadas y abandonadas. El lugar de repente se sintió tan tétrico y sombrío, era horripilante.

Gritos de ultratumba salían de lo más profundo y recóndito de esos lugares, gritos que eran capaces de arrastrar tu alma hasta el infierno.

La respiración de la rubia se agitó, comenzó a correr para escapar de esos gritos, se oían cada vez más cercanos y solo conseguían que el corazón de la chica se le atorara en la garganta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba asustada y no sabía ni entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Estaba alterada y de eso no cabía ni la más remota duda, corrió para alejarse de esas voces y gritos que solo hacían sangrar sus oídos.

Sintió el calor en sus pantorrillas que se obtenía al correr sin calentar, pero esos dolorcitos no podían joderla ahora. Tenía que salvarse a sí misma de lo que fuese que habitaba en esa espeluznante ciudad.

Sus pies comenzaron a arderle de tanto correr, se giró para ver al horrible entorno y enfocó su vista en un oscuro callejón. Vió como unas manos esqueléticas y ensangrentadas se asomaban, seguida de estas muchas manos iguales salieron también, en busca de algún ser con signos vitales que pudieran comer.

El origen de los gritos venía de allí, que de inmediato se hicieron ensordecedores y todavía más escalofriantes.

La chica gritó con miedo y corrió hasta que le sangraron los pies, esas cosas parecían acercársele a una velocidad casi inhumana. Si no encontraba refugio lo más seguro es que terminaría siendo la merienda de esas bestias.

No se dio por vencida y continuó corriendo, paseando su vista por cuanto lugar o tienda veía, pero había más de esas cosas ensangrentadas ocultas en cada rincón y salían de lo profundo para comerla.

La desesperación la carcomía desde sus adentros.

A lo lejos vió a una niña que parecía un espectro, era peli ceniza y vestía de ropas que estaban rasgadas y sucias. Tenía feas marcas en su cuello y su piel parecía la de un muerto.

¡Pequeña! ¡Corre! –Gritó la rubia al verla allí estática, corrió para alcanzarla y escuchó un susurro de parte de la niña.

"_Pronto te quedarás aquí también…"_ -Dijo triste.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a la niña, a la rubia se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y sintió como su pie tropezaba con una piedra. Cayó de boca al suelo y se lastimó la barbilla, limpió un poco la sangre que apenas salía y miró con terror a los monstruos que ya casi le tocaban los pies.

Empezaron a rodearla tal cual animales hambrientos, soltaban gemidos y quejidos mientras que muchos más gritaban desde atrás, a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dio un grito desgarrador.

Esa sensación de angustia en su pecho, quiso soltarlo todo con ese grito. No abrió los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados con violencia mientras gritaba, pero había silencio.

No se oían más gemidos, quejidos ni gritos.

Solo silencio.

Saltó exaltada y abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital. Miró el monitor cardíaco a su lado y vió como este indicaba sus acelerados y fuertes latidos.

Se llevó una mano al pecho como queriendo evitar que este se saliera.

No conseguía si quiera respirar, le costaba y le dolían los pulmones. Como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Dios… Jamás pensó que una pesadilla podría ser tan fea…

¿Pero realmente fue una pesadilla?

Sentía que algo o alguien quería decirle algo, no sabía si era una amenaza o advertencia pero sentía que esa pesadilla estaba relacionada con los extraños sucesos que se habían dado últimamente.

Michelle… -Susurró, ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su vértebra. Ésta se giró levemente a ver a la pequeña ventana que apenas dejaba que la tenue luz se filtrara, se asustó y se paralizó.

Vió a la misma niña muerta que había visto en sus sueños, con las mismas marcas en el cuello y con el mismo vestido sucio y rasgado.

La niña se veía triste, estaba llorando amargamente… Posó una manito en el vidrio y dijo, aunque la rubia no alcanzó a oír.

—"_Ayúdame, por favor._"

La rubia la miró con ojos perplejos y con los puños se frotó un poco los ojos, para confirmar si estaba alucinando.

.

Ya la figura de la niña había desaparecido.

.

.

.

_**Continuará.**_

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? Lamento haber hecho este cap tan corto, tengo que decir que de seguro tengo muchos errores respecto a las partes donde hablan de cuestiones de medicina (La parte de Natsu y el doctor) No se nada, nada de nada de medicina. De verdad agradecería que me dijeran si tengo errores, porque no quiero tener tantos. El siguiente cap quizá se aclaren algunas cosas, tengo que advertir que este fic no será para nada corto. **

**Otra cosita, hay un fic muy bueno que me gustaría recomendarles.**

**Se llama: La leyenda del dragón errante. Es de FairyD, tiene apenas dos capítulos pero yo lo considero bastante interesante.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews! (También a los tímidos que no lo dejan) ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Cuídense!**

_**¿Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Juguetes victorianos.**

**Cap.9.**

Además de que el desagradable olor característico de hospitales lo mareara, él sentía que su cabeza de pronto explotaría. El dolor era incesable, sentía como un eterno grito sonando en su tímpano. Era verdaderamente insoportable ese dolor.

Tambaleándose y luchando por soportar el extraño y peculiar malestar, el muchacho peli rosado batalló incluso por poder mantenerse en pie. Se sostuvo con una mano de la pared y con la otra se sujetó con fuerza la frente, con la intención de cesar un poco el dolor.

Aunque evidentemente era inútil tal acción, el joven débilmente si pudo dar pasos para acercarse a la mesa que tenía los medicamentos indicados para su singular jaqueca. Revolvió las cajas con las pastillas en busca de alguna al menos útil, abrió la caja con ligero desespero y se llevó a la boca uno de los fármacos.

Tomó el vaso de agua entre sus manos y se bebió todo el líquido como si llevara una semana deshidratado. Esa sequedad en su boca si quiera era saciada por el agua que consumía, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Los ojos comenzaron a picarle tanto que de repente quiso arrancárselos.

Soltó el vaso de agua sin importar que este cayera al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos el cristal, efectivamente este se estrelló contra el piso pero no se quebró. Curioso. Bastante curioso pero no se quebró.

Sin darle importancia a lo que podía parecer un importante detalle, el chico se frotó los ojos para que al menos el ardor desapareciera, de nuevo. Inútil eran sus acciones.

Ahora sintió como el estómago se le revolvía, se volteaba y bailaba entre los demás órganos situados en su abdomen. Horrible, desagradable y agonizante, eran las palabras que si apenas podían describir lo que sentía. De repente siente un ardor en las entrañas, más bien fuego quemándolo desde adentro.

Un líquido negro pero transparentoso sale como hilo de sus labios, el muchacho sorprendido y adolorido se lleva una mano a la boca y con un dedo se retira el desconocido líquido que ahora fluía por debajo de su mentón.

Se acercó el dedo a la nariz y su gesto se transformó en una mueca de repulsión.

Sin lugar a dudas ese era el olor del kerosene.

Las ganas de vomitar y expulsar sus intestinos por la boca no tardaron en aparecer. Las entrañas se le revolvían entre si y parecía que todas luchaban por salir por su esófago.

Que repugnante, que horrible…

Vomitó la sustancia dañina que lo era el kerosene, la vomitó junto con los ácidos estomacales y cuidado sino sangre también. La garganta se le quemaba por todo lo que estaba expulsando.

Si acaso logró apoyar una mano en la ventana, mientras que con la otra se agarraba el abdomen. Levantó con dolor y debilidad la vista, alcanzó a ver a una niña peli blanca que lo miraba con lágrimas entre los ojos azules zafiro que tenía.

Poseía una piel gris que se confundiría con una putrefacta y sin vida, no estaba en realidad muy lejos de serlo. La niña tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, de su boca escurría líquidos similares a los que él estaba vomitando.

La niña se veía necesitada, pero los médicos, enfermeras y asistentes circulaban por los pasillos ignorando la presencia de la niña. El peli rosado en mal estado se alteró, no por él mismo sino por ella. ¿Cómo era que no iban a atender a una niña en esas condiciones? No comprendió y torció el gesto en una mueca de confusión.

La peliblanca sollozó e hipó un poco antes de temblorosamente apoyar una mano en el cristal de la ventana que los alejaba, la niña estalló en llanto y negó cabizbaja.

—No fue mi culpa… ¡No fue mi culpa! –Exclamó entre lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que se jalaba las hebras blancas con cierta violencia.

El chico continuó vomitando y sintiendo como lentamente moría.

Levantó de nuevo la vista y se percató de que las luces de los pasillos de afuera del hospital estaban apagadas. Solo un par de ellas titilaba o parpadeaba, a la niña se le abrieron los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar como si de una gelatina se tratase.

El muchacho tragó grueso al notar que estaba viviendo otra pesadilla, el hospital estaba vacío y desolado, abandonado si la palabra le encajaba. Muchos papeles estaban regados en el suelo quebrado y los estantes y sillas estaban partidos o mal parados por cuanto rincón había en el oscuro lugar.

Una luz parpadeante de pronto brilló con fuerza e iluminó una silueta masculina que se posaba detrás de la niña, con una mano esquelética y enorme apoyada en su pequeño y delicado hombrito.

Notó como la respiración de la niña de apariencia muerta comenzaba a agitarse, la pequeña no manifestaba intenciones de siquiera voltearse, incluso la expresión de la infanta gritó con lágrimas de miedo aproximándose en sus ojos.

Terror.

Era lo que su tierna carita desfigurada en un gesto inconfundible notaba terror.

El chico no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia el rostro de la silueta, antes de que pudiera hacerlo todo se volvió negro. La respiración se le acompasó extrañamente, no comprendió como después de todo eso su corazón podía latir tranquilo.

¿Cómo podía su corazón latir pausado después de toda esa rara y espeluznante mezcla de emociones? Estaba recostado de la pared sentado en el piso, un charco de agua mojó sus dedos y fue ahí cuando se percató de que el vaso que anteriormente había abatido estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Si mal no recordaba había sido lo contrario.

¿Sería entonces la prueba de que estaba soñando?

Se llevó los dedos a la boca con el presentimiento de sentir nuevamente el kerosene fluyendo por sus labios, se encontró con que no había nada. Su estómago no le dolía como hace minutos lo hacía, la jaqueca se había esfumado como por arte de magia. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Miró al suelo confundido grabándose en su mente el rostro culpable y de súplica de la niña peli blanca…

Aunque ese rostro se le hacía conocido…

¿No había visto ese rostro en una foto de un periódico de 1958?

Tuvo un recuerdo vago de una hoja de periódico maltratada donde la imagen difusa de una niña se hallaba en primera plana. No tuvo mucho tiempo de apreciar su rostro porque al poco tiempo de tener el antiguo periódico entre sus manos se le fue arrebatado por su abuelo Makarov.

Eso había sucedido cuando el apenas tenía 8 años, si mal no recordaba.

Negó con la cabeza ante la absurda idea, ¿Pero qué tan absurdo sonaba en comparación con todo lo que su cabeza quizá estaba recreando? Se debatía si debía confiar o no en su cordura, ¿Existe algo o alguien que quiere decirle algo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Se jaló los cabellos con frustración al mismo tiempo que intentaba suprimir un grito…

— ¿Tú también lo viste cierto? –Preguntó una voz femenina, de repente. Sin darse cuenta de que había puesto los pelos de punta al chico, quien había dado ya un respingo.

Al girarse rápidamente se encontró con el rostro porcelana de ella, sus cabellos rubios y lacios caían sobre sus hombros, no se había esforzado mucho en peinarlos sin embargo se veían perfectamente arreglados.

—L-Lucy… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se levantó del piso y secó sus dedos mojados con la tela del pantalón.

—Quería saber si estabas bien… ─Volteó la vista a un lado. —De todos modos fuiste tú quien me ayudó, ¿No, Natsu? –Dijo con dulzura y comprensión la rubia, de momento a otro Natsu se sonrojó como un niño.

Diablos.

No la conocía y ella ya hacía que él cambiara de humor fácilmente, aun tomando en cuenta las peculiares circunstancias…

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó un tanto incrédulo, no pensaba si era honesto que ella fuese capaz de recordarlo tras haber pasado ya 11 años, de todos modos ellos dos solo habían tenido un encuentro cuando niños.

— ¿Y cómo no recordarlo? –Sonrió la rubia.

El chico desvió la vista y frunció el entrecejo, queriendo inútilmente disimular su ahora fuerte sonrojo. Él la miró, pero su mirada había cambiado a una seria e intrigante, le pedía explicaciones con los ojos, ella comprendió en seguida ese brillo y se sentó en la camilla, apoyando a un lado las muletas.

— ¿Has estado viendo cosas…? ─Preguntó insegura, jugueteando con sus dedos un tanto nerviosa. Realmente temía recibir una respuesta negativa, porque solo podía confirmar que ella ya se había vuelto loca.

Él la observó de pies a cabeza con intriga en sus ojos, claro. Él en cualquier momento se tiraría a sus brazos a gritarle y decirle frustrado todo lo que le había pasado, como si fuese de nuevo un niño, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura ante todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –Se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

—Quiero decir… Que si tú has estado viendo cosas también… ─Dijo un poco temerosa — ¿También viste a esa niña peliblanca?

Los ojos jade del peli rosado se abrieron completamente, dejando una expresión de auténtico asombro en el rostro del muchacho. Su mirada había sido para la rubia una señal de que quizá sí la había visto…

— ¿Cómo es que tú…? –Susurró desconcertado dejando caer sus brazos.

—Yo… ─Intentó explicarse pero no sabía cómo —Yo no sé qué me está pasando… No sé qué es lo que sucede… ─Susurró llevándose una mano al rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Oye… Eh… -El Dragneel no era un persona que sabía reaccionar ante una persona llorando, por lo que no sabía que palabras utilizar. Permitió que la chica se desahogara y dijera todo lo que tuviese que decir.

—Desde niña veo cosas raras, cosas tan feas como ésta… ─Mencionó posando su vista en el suelo —Siento que hay algo o alguien que nos llama, nos está pidiendo ayuda….

—Yo… Sólo voy a investigar. ─La rubia levantó el rostro confundida. —Hasta ahora pensé que había perdido la razón, pero el saber que no soy el único en esta condición… ─Bajó la vista levemente apretando sus puños.

—No descansaré hasta hallar respuestas. ─Le aseguró decidido.

La chica quien ya se le había humedecido los ojos al recordar todo lo que hasta ahora había visto, lo miró con cierto alivio, como si encontrara a alguien que podía escucharla sin decirle que estaba loca, alguien de quien que recibiría ese tan añorado apoyo...

Casualmente él se sentía de la misma manera hacia ella, aún no había logrado asimilar que otra persona estuviese experimentado cosas semejantes a las de él, y no podía negar que se encontraba un poco confundido al pensar que con una vaga y corta conversación él podría ya sentirse identificado.

Ya tenía pensado visitar la biblioteca del pueblo, donde buscaría e investigaría sobre los registros de viviendas de Magnolia, quizá hallaría ahí aunque sea una diminuta información que le sirviera al menos de algo. La miró y le preguntó.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir?

— ¿Eh?

—Se nota que has arreglado el papeleo para salir cuanto antes del hospital. Ningún médico ni enfermera permitiría que caminaras así sea con muletas en esa condición, todavía es muy crítico el estado de tu pie. ─Señaló discretamente con la mirada el pie envuelto en gasas y vendas de la muchacha.

—Sí… ─Admitió un poco avergonzada.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Tus representantes vendrán a buscarte o algo así? ─Preguntó tajante.

—Yo… No tengo representantes ─El joven no se vió asombrado por la respuesta —Pensaba en quedarme unos días en una posada y luego regresar a casa.

—Entiendo… ─El joven tomó su chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta. —Llámame si me necesitas ─Extendió la mano y dejó un papelito en la mesa junto a la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad.

La rubia oji chocolate parpadeó un par de veces y tomó sus muletas para ponerse de pie. Una vez sujetadas sus materiales de apoyo se acercó a la mesita y tomó el papel entre sus manos.

Estaba escrito con letra ligeramente torpe su número telefónico y su nombre.

—Natsu Dragneel… ─Susurró casi en un suspiro.

Oyó como el sonido de sus pasos se alejaba, se lamentó por no haberle agradecido en ese momento su acto de caballerosidad el haberse hecho cargo de las cuentas y el monto de su operación, en la recepción anteriormente le habían hecho saber que ese chico Natsu había pagado todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y decidió irse también, quizá no volvería de inmediato a su ahora vacía mansión únicamente hospedada temporalmente por sus sirvientes… Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo regresaría a casa? Ese pueblo de Magnolia era muy solitario y desolado, desde que llegó no había visto ni un solo vehículo o medio de transporte circulando.

¿Cómo diablos regresaría? ¿Caminando?

Suspiró con pesadez ante su despiste, caminó a paso pausado debido a que no sabía usar del todo bien las muletas aunque ese uso no tuviese mucha ciencia.

Pero después de haber guardado el papelito en el bolsillo pensó. ¿Y por qué no recorrer un poco los alrededores de Magnolia? Sería una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco al misterioso pueblo. Abrió las puertas de salida del hospital y la brisa gélida golpeteó con violencia su rostro, formando una mueca de disgusto al entrecerrar los ojos.

Al a acostumbrarse a la fuerte ventisca la chica caminó por el pueblo mirando las solitarias calles, si lo pensaba un poco ese ambiente no se veía del todo diferente al de su sueño. El escalofrío la recorrió, no por la temperatura sino por el miedo.

—Michelle… ¿Eres tú quien quiere decirme algo? –Susurró en una pregunta para sí, alzando la vista al oscuro cielo y permitiendo que se ondeara su cabello con el viento.

Como si hubiesen oído su silenciosa pregunta el viento sacudió con fuerza las ramas secas del árbol más grande en el parque del pueblo, las escasas hojas eran arrancadas con violencia por el misterioso viento que no tardó en hacer una interrogativa en la joven.

La chica apoyó sus muletas en la fina capa de nieve y caminó hacia ese árbol, se acercó más y quedó parada estática frente a dicho ser. Elevó el mentón y se percató de la considerable altura del árbol, de pronto un frío diferente al de invierno la abrazó con brusquedad.

La joven se sacudió de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás, oyó con claridad un sollozo débil que provenía de la parte trasera del árbol. El llanto sin duda algunas era el mismo que había oído en sueños. La rubia con pasos temblorosos se acercó y asomó una cabeza por la parte de atrás. No había nadie.

El débil sollozo no tardó en ser callado.

Como si de repente hubiese sido cortado…

La chica con melancolía e impotencia acarició con sus dedos la corteza del árbol, rozó con sus guantes la antiquísima madera y en sus ojos se vió reflejado la pena. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ese día en ese festival? ¿Qué le había sucedido a esa niña?

Por más que se esforzara no comprendía, la rubia suspiró en un ambiguo intento de calmar su corazón. No latía ni acelerado ni de miedo, solo de penuria y lástima. No quería sentir más esas tóxicas emociones pero las ganas de ayudar a esa niña superaban en demasía sus egoístas pensamientos de solo no querer sentirse de esa manera.

**ⱷ**

El joven pianista reconocido por su música caminó solitario por las calles, examinando cada rincón en busca de alguien. Se ajustó la bufanda blanca a su cuello para protegerse del frío y hundió sus guantes de lana en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Miró a lo lejos la biblioteca antigua del pueblo donde se hallaban centenares e incontables libros sobre cualquier tipo, no le vendría mal enriquecer un poco más su lectura, de todos modos él no era alguien muy dedicado a los libros...

Pero. ¿Hallaría ahí algo que le sirviera?

Caminó tranquilo hacia el enorme y deteriorado establecimiento que a leguas se notaba la clara antigüedad. Observó cómo los pilares se habían visto afectados por el tiempo que había transcurrido esta cantidad de años, con su mano rozó levemente uno de los pilares mirando con nostalgia dicho lugar.

Recordaba que siempre peleaba con sus padres y hacía graciosos berrinches para no entrar, de niño odiaba leer y estudiar. Simplemente le fastidiaba tener pilas de libros frente a él y tener la obligación de leerlos todos, biología, ciencia, historia, matemáticas, castellano, geografía, física, arte y cultura… Sin embargo tras el accidente del avión en el que perdió a sus padres él mismo iba por su cuenta a estudiar a esa biblioteca.

Tenía siempre la sensación de arrepentimiento de no haber disfrutado incluso esos pequeños momentos, aunque sentía que no decepcionaba a sus padres estudiando y mejorando para ser una persona exitosa, eso se lo había prometido a sí mismo y a ellos. Los extrañaba mucho.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó parsimonioso hacia el gigantesco y lleno de recuerdos lugar. Al entrar observó con una sonrisa los estantes repletos de libros que más que estantes parecían rascacielos. Paseó la vista y se encontró con una vieja señora que leía sin si quiera notar la presencia del joven, supuso que se trataba de la ─desgraciada─ bibliotecaria.

La miró con una sonrisa socarrona mientras que la vieja abría los ojos sorprendida, le devolvió una mirada llena de odio y rencor sin tardar mucho en regresar su vista a la lectura.

El chico rió ante la reacción de la vieja.

Caminó por los pasillos y los recuerdos lo invadieron, tanto que incluso su corazón empezó a verse más afligido por la nostalgia. Sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en lo que le importaba, que era nada más y nada menos que investigar sobre la época victoriana.

Se dirigió a la sección de Historia y buscó con la mirada algún título interesante de un libro. Se acercó al gigantesco estante y elevó la mano para rozar suavemente los lomos de los libros con sus dedos, paseó el dedo índice por cuanta hilera de libros vió.

—"Obras Arquitectónicas de Inglaterra, Vida y obra de la Reina Victoria, Política y Leyes del Siglo XIX, Cultura y Clases Sociales del Siglo XIX…" ─Susurraba con disgusto al leer cada título, hasta ahora no había encontrado ningún libro que le interesara o sirviera, era irónico porque ahora que tenía toda la información referente a la época victoriana él no hallaba ni cómo ni por donde comenzar.

— ¡Mierda! –Musitó irritado.

Empujó una de las sillas que se ubicaba justo detrás de él, se sentó en la mesa y apoyó sus codos sobre esta. Se pellizcó suavemente el entrecejo en señal de molestia, aun siendo adulto leer no le fascinaba demasiado.

Tomó una pila de libros y sin siquiera leer los títulos los tiró sobre la mesa para leer uno y cada uno. Quizá encontraría algo interesante o de utilidad. Sujetó uno entre sus manos y lo abrió para iniciar un aburrida y extenso rato de pérdida de tiempo, derrotado por el simple deseo de ayudar a esa chica que parecía compartir tormentos semejantes a los de él.

Espera… ¿Por qué piensa que lo ayudará investigar sobre la época victoriana? ¿Acaso los tormentos de la rubia se relacionan con esa época? Él lo que quería era ayudarla, más nada. Aunque de no ser por ella quizá él ya se hubiese vuelto esquizofrénico encerrado en su propia casa debido a sus traumas y ser perseguido por un payaso endemoniado.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, las pocas personas que leían tomaban sus cosas y se iban, la bibliotecaria se paseaba por ahí para devolver a su lugar cuanto libro mal parado hubiese. El tiempo pasaba y él seguía leyendo e investigando sobre todo lo que estaba a su alcance, la enorme pila de libros que se posaba a su lado no eran los libros que estaba por leer sino todos los que había leído.

Los párpados le pesaban y sus ojos atentaban a cerrarse por el sueño, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y él apoyó su mentón sobre su mano, apretó los párpados con violencia y los abrió lentamente con flojera, de verdad el sueño le había atacado ferozmente.

Oyó como la bibliotecaria apagaba las luces y cerraba cautelosa las enormes puertas del recinto, lo único que iluminaba si apenas la mesa en la que se encontraba leyendo Natsu era una lámpara, que de vez en cuando titilaba dañada.

Dios.

¿Qué hora es?

Elevó su muñeca y se recogió un poco las mangas de su camisa, observó la hora en su reloj de Mickey Mouse. ─Podía aparentar ser muy serio y reservado, pero por dentro no había dejado de ser ese niño infantil e inocente─ Las manos grandecitas del clásico ratón indicaban que eran las 23:45.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Gritó sorprendido. ¿Cómo se habían esfumado tan rápido casi 9 horas?

—Ughh… -Articuló asqueado —La puta vieja esa no me dijo nada… Como se nota que todavía me odia por lo de aquello… —Susurró completamente molesto, pero el recordar lo que le había hecho a esa vieja años atrás hizo que en su cara se esbozara una sonrisa de picardía.

Volviendo a lo que importaba miró a lo lejos las puertas, al menos la señora había tenido la amabilidad de no cerrarlas con llave. Suspiró y organizó sus cosas, tomó el lápiz con el que estaba anotando datos importantes o irrelevantes y lo guardó entre las páginas del cuaderno.

Sujetó con dificultad la enorme cantidad de libros para regresarlos a su lugar, así transcurrieron los minutos. Mientras que él se dedicaba a ordenar un poco el desorden que él mismo había hecho.

Al posicionar el último libro en el espacio vacío restante de la biblioteca, nota como la lámpara que alumbraba la mesa comienza a parpadear repetidas veces.

—Ay Dios, ahora no… ─Ese era el momento en que menos necesitaba estar a penumbras, de verdad, eso era lo que le faltaba.

Mientras que la luz parpadea él oye ruidos ligeros detrás de sí, se gira levemente y se encuentra con que un libro solitario atentaba a caerse de una repisa muy alta, mira con curiosidad como el libro empieza a agitarse solo como si hubiese en esa repisa un terremoto.

El libro polvoriento cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estruendoso, al mismo tiempo que el libro cayó la lámpara explotó. —Aghh… Maldita Sea… ─Susurró más que hastiado, palpó con sus manos el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa, del bolsillito sacó una caja pequeña de fósforos.

La abrió, sacó un cerillo y lo encendió.

—Las pocas ventajas de ser piromaníaco… ─Posó su vista sobre el libro de tapa desgastada que despedía muchísimo polvo, el joven tosió y agitó levemente con su mano para disiparlo aunque sea.

Se arrodilló y tomó el libro entre sus manos.

.

—¿La Vida de Evangeline Lobster?

_Una silueta femenina y erguida se posó detrás de él, goteando sus lágrimas y sangre en el libro que el muchacho sostenía. _

_Era real._

_Completamente real._

.

.

.

**¡Hola mis amados lectores! Mmmm… Debería inciar mis comentarios de otra manera… Ya se está volviendo algo monótono :s jajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Comprendo si me dicen que quizá la narración estuvo confusa, tengo que decir que yo también la aprecie asi… Sin embargo estos últimos días he hecho un gran esfuerzo por escribir, lo digo porque empece las clases y no se me ha hecho fácil mantener esta historia. Llego del colegio –haciendo tareas primero claro-.- ─ queriendo escribir! Me encanta esta historia, de verdad me encanta. Y es raro que me guste una historia que escriba yo ajajajaaja**

**Por cierto, hace no mucho se me ocurrió otra idea, sobre una historia de terror *w* La historia se llamaría **_**"Hilo y Aguja" **_**Quería hacerla con personajes propios pero no sé si adaptarla a los personajes de Fairy Tail…**

**Consistiría en un niño cuya infancia fue muy solitaria, tenía la atención de sus padres, los quería mucho y todo, pero en la escuela era rechazado frecuentemente.**

**Ningún otro niño se le acercaba con la excusa de que era raro. Y es ahí en uno de sus momentos de dolor cuando conoce a una niña que es ciega y es muda.**

**La niña no le revela su rostro, siempre lleva puesta una bolsa de tela cubriéndole la cara. Los años pasan y el niño creció, convencido de si mismo que a esa amiga imaginaria ya olvidó.**

**Pero ahora en su juventud conocerá a una joven completamente opuesta a él, regresará su amiga ciega-muda haciéndole saber a ambos de que no se trata de ningún ser "imaginario" **

**Jejeje… Ya saben que soy malísima con introducciones tan cortas jijiji**

**Diganme que piensan, por fis!**

_**¿Review?**_

**¿Por el cap y por mi más nueva idea?**

**Otra estupidez antes de irme XP **

**Faltan 5 días para mi cumple :D**


End file.
